A Foxs Sorrow and a Brothers bond
by DeadMau37
Summary: what if the kyuubi was actually regretfull of narutos life because of all the pain its caused him? and what if instead of hate sasuke and naruto are like brothers to each other helping each other push farther
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I suck way too much to own something like naruto

A demonic howl roared through the village hidden in the leaves as the monstrous chakra beast known as the demon fox kyuubi terrorized the night. Hundreds of leaf ninja lay through the village bleeding beaten or dead, killed by the demon fox who was roaring charging a huge blast in its mouth that would surely mean the deaths of many more ninja. When suddenly a bright yellow flash flared through the village before everything was quiet and the monster fox was gone, moments later a huge blast shook the earth as miles away the kyuubi fired its massive chakra blast.

Standing in front of it was a 5'9 man with spiked blonde hair wearing a calf length white cloak with red flames along the bottom. In his arms was a small newborn child not even an hour old, next to him was a woman with blood red hair that looked like she was on the verge of death but had a determined look on her face.

Looking up at the blonde man she whispered "I love you, with all my heart" and then looking at the baby in the man's arms she said "I love you, I'm sorry I won't be there for you when I grow up, but at least I can die protecting you"

And with that she formed hand seals as chains erupted from her body wrapping around the kyuubi and binding him, unable to move as it screamed out in rage making the forest tremble.

"Minato hurry I can't hold him for long" yelled the woman

The man nodded looking at the baby in his arms he kissed it on the head and set it on a alter nearby and started forming hand seals,

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but I couldn't ask another parent to take on this burden for their child, grow up strong, protect the weak and become a man I can be proud of, I love you my son, I love you Naruto" with that he finished his hand seals yelling the word SEAL into the air.

Minutes later the retired third hokage carrying a huge bo staff and a squad of Anbu arrived geared heavy to take on the fox, only to arrive to find the red haired woman and blonde man dead, and a small child crying on an alter nearby.

Noticing the seal on the child's stomach he instantly knew what had happened. Looking back at the Anbu the third hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen spoke "you are dismissed return to the village and assist in recovering from the attack, and do not speak of anything you saw here, this will be classified as a SS class secret."

Nodding the Anbu vanished retreating back to the village to assist the injured.

Walking to the child and picking him up Sarutobi spoke as he started walking back to the village with the child, "Son I'm sorry for what has happened tonight, you are in for a hard life ahead, I will watch over you as best I can but you must remain an anonymous person. Your father had many enemies and you would be dead within the month if word of your birth got out."

If only the old man knew how right his words really where the young boy was in for a terrible world and much sooner than expected.

Word spread around the village about the demon child, people instantly forgot that the child was sacrificed for their safety and instead saw him as the demon fox himself. Growing up for the child was a living hell.

2 weeks after Naruto was born he lay in the maternity ward of the hospital where he was kept until he was old enough to move to an orphanage. The sound of glass shattering echoed through the halls as alarms started ringing. A man in a cloak walked up to the baby glaring at it with hate. Kunai in hand the man plunged the knife down into the child missing its heart by just a hair, fleeing instantly before he was caught.

On October 10th 1 year exactly after the fox attack on the village Naruto was abducted from the orphanage. Just a small baby and yet the hatred of him being the container from the fox caused him to be kidnapped and beaten to an inch of his life and ditched in an alley to be found hours later by an Anbu patrol.

At the age of 4 Naruto was violently kicked out of the orphanage after another routine beating by the other kids and even the adults in charge of their care. Left on the streets with broken ribs and a shattered arm without a place to go, crying in an alley when the boy noticed a familiar hat poking above the crowd of people in the streets, instantly smiling because the old man was the only person to ever visit him at the orphanage and only person to treat him like a human. After finding Naruto that day Sarutobi truly knew that Naruto would never be accepted yet and arranged for an apartment for the boy when he got out of the hospital.

At the age of six Naruto was used to living on his own and fending for himself, beatings were a common thing happening at least once a weak. Scrounging for food from dumpsters because despite his allowance from the hokage any shop or grocery store that he visited refused service to him, or charged outrageous prices that he couldn't afford. Digging through the trash of a small dongo shop trying to find some scraps of food he herd two people drop down right behind him.

"well well what do we have here, a demon stealing food from a good honest business. We should punish him for that, Stealing is a crime you know."

Looking back Naruto saw 2 men with leaf hitai-ate's and chunin vests on. Knowing there was no talking to people like this he had tried in the past and always wound up bleeding in the streets, naruto took off running. Before he could make it 20 feet he felt a hand grab him by his neck as a fist smashed into his face. 20 minutes later the 2 chunin finally left the boy. He lay there half dead with a kunai in each leg and so many bruises and so much swelling you couldn't even recognize his face.

On the night of his 8th birthday naruto lay sleeping in his apartment. Outside the festival celebrating the defeat of the demon fox took place in the streets. Naruto had long since learned to avoid anything to do with the festival as he found himself target practice for the villagers, rotten fruits, harsh words, and even a rare kunai or shurikan from the occasional ninja in the crowd. But tonight was different, an angry mob of drunk men marched to the house of the so called demon child. Wanting to take out there hatred and pain of remembering the night on the person they blamed and hated as if he were the fox himself.

Naruto woke that night to flaming bottles being hurled through his windows lighting his apartment in flames. Barely escaping he was admitted to the hospital 20 minutes later with 98% of his body having 2nd to 3rd degree burns.

As Naruto lay asleep that night the kyuubi sealed away inside of him lay in thought. He had been watching Naruto since the day he was sealed inside of him, and was outraged. Contrary to belief kyuubi was not the mindless beast of destruction thought to be. And even his attack on the village 8 years ago was not his own doing he was being controlled, just the thought of those red eyes from that night 8 years ago, taking over his mind and bending his will still made a chill run down kyuubis spine when he remembered it.

And there the kyuubi lay remembering all the times Naruto had ended up in the hospital, hundreds of times, burns, cuts, stab wounds, poison, broken bones, it had all happened countless times. And each time a part of the kyuubi felt pained. Because he knew he was the source of this boy's pain. While he hated Naruto simply for the fact that he was imprisoned on the inside he knew the boy had nothing to do with that personally. And so the kyuubi lay in his jail cell, as words finally came to him he spoke them to himself and thought at the same time that when the day came that he was ready he could tell Naruto in person.

"Naruto, I'm sorry vie cause you this pain just by being my container. I will make it up to you and help you through this life. Just not yet, hold on and when you're ready I'll be there to make amends.

_Well theres chapter one. This is my first story ive ever written so reviews greatly appreciated and Im planning on continuing this story for a long time if it gets the appreciation, ill try and get the first couple chapters out really soon, DeadMau37 out _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: narutos not mine

Naruto woke up in his apartment as the sun started shining in, excited because it was the first day of him joining the academy. But thaughts of the village where still running through his head, remembering all the years of abuse and torture hed had to endure. But today was the beginning of him becoming a ninja to prove himself to the village.

"YOSH" he yelled jumping out of bed. Walking through his tiny apartment to the kitchen to make some cup ramen. His apartment was really bare only a couch and some chairs in the living room and his bed in his bedroom. Over the years his apartment had been vandelised broken into and set on fire too many times for him to aquire many things. Most of his furniture had been stuff that others had thrown away, one mans garbage was his treasures.

"I cant wait for the academy, I can finally start becoming a great ninja and prove to all those shitty villagers im awesome, Tettebayo!" walking out of his apartment locking it behind him. Hmph he thaught to himself as much as locking it was gonna help, if anyone wanted to fuck with him they would just kick in the door or smash the windows. "not even the hate of the village can put me down today" he said with a huge smile on his face, as he slid his goggles down and thaught to himself what kinda pranks he could pull before the academy started today. As he took off to his secret place.

Over the years naruto had collected a large amount stuff ranging from weapons hed pulled out of himself and nearby walls when passing ninja would take pop shots at him, and prank supplies. But he didn't keep any at his house they would just get burned or stolen.

Reaching a run down complex building sneaking in through a hole in the brick wall in the corner and ducking under the hidden trap door he smiled as he looked at his things. It was lucky hed found this spot originally he stumbled across it by accident running from a mob of angry villagers and had been using it ever since.

Grabbing a couple cans of paint and some rope he took off running through the town as sneakily as he could.

20 minutes later found him dangling from the hokage monument admiring his work. Over the face of the 4th hokage he had painted on a huge mural of himself and wrote the words 'future Hokage naruto Believe It!'

Looking down on the village though he could see angry villagers staring up at him yelling about his disrespect and shouting threats at him.

"well time to get the hell outta dodge before they come for me" as he climbed back up the rope to grab his stuff and retreat back to his secret stash.

5 minutes later peaking around a corner a few blocks from his stash naruto laughed to himself "man I cant believe im getting away with this so easy"

"Not quite demon brat" said a voice from behind him.

"shit" naruto thaught as a he sweatdropped slowly turning around. Up on the roofs behind him sat the 2 chunin who had beat the shit out of him years ago.

"we gotta admit kid it takes balls to do something like that to the hokage monument" the first chunin said dropping to the ground. "but we cant let the demon get away with something like this can we now" he said looking to his partner. "no we cant I think some punishment is in order"

"shit" Naruto just repeated to himself dropping his paint cans and bolting as fast as he could. But just like last time he wasn't fast enough as he felt one of the cans he just dropped smash into the side of his face, sending him sprawling in the streets.

"the demon brat likes art and painting it looks like" chuckled the second chunin.

"seems that way doesn't it? Maybe we should give him an art lesson" said the first as he took one of the buckets of paint and stepping on Narutos chest dumped the bucket in his face. Turning him blue from the neck up.

"hmm id say its an improvement wouldn't you?"

"deffinately but I think its missing something" do we have any purple paint here?

"no doesn't look like it but then again who needs paint for that" as the chunin looked at naruto then proceded to start smashing his foot into his face and chest over and over again.

A few minutes later they decided theyd finally had enough and started walking off. Naruto could just barely make out the words "pathetic demon basterd" as they vanished jumping to the rooftops. Grabbing what he could salvage of his stuff naruto limped back to his stash.

Sliding through the trapdoor and putting all the paints he salvaged away he made his way to another corner, through the years hed learned it was a good idea to keep some basic medical supplies he could get ahold of. since this wasn't his first time retreating to this spot after getting his shit thoroughly beaten. Grabbing some bandages he took off headed back to his apartment to get the blue paint off of him. And a change of clothes the top of his orange jumpsuit was thoroughly ruined from all the blue paint.

Sitting in his shower thinking to himself tears running down his cheeks. "why, why do I have to live constantly in fear and being beaten on a weekly basis. Well sitting here moping to myself not gonna change anything. I better go check the damage, im probably going to have blue hair for weeks"

As he said that his scalp started burning and itching. "what the hell is it now! Am I allergic to this shit or something?" turning the water to cold and sinking his head in it as the burning slowly faded.

"well that was weird" naruto thaught to himself. When out of nowhere he could here a deep booming voice chuckling.

"your time will come kid just you wait"

"whos there!" yelled naruto looking around his tiny apartment but not finding anything.

"that's weird" he said finally going to the mirror to check the damage. But to his astonishment his hair shone bright golden blonde, without a trace of the blue anywhere.

"well I guess I had to get lucky sometime in my life" grabbing another orange jumpsuit and heading out finally to his first day of academy.

Half an hour later found naruto sitting in the back of a half empty classroom head down trying to sleep a little as he waited for all the other kids to arrive. Figuring no one would want to sit near everyones so called Demon Brat hed found a corner in the back to be left alone. Hed learned a long time ago that hate towerds him wasn't just the adults they had passed it on to their kids as well. So it came as a surprise when he heard someone sit next to him between himself and the wall when over half the classroom was still empty.

Peaking over from his nap naruto noticed a boy with onyx black eyes and black shoulder length hair. Hed heard of this guy before, Sasuke Uchiha. Of the things he knew about him he knew he was without a doubt the most popular guy in the academy and had almost a cult of girls that followed him around. He couldn't help wonder why he chose to sit back here with him so he leaned up yawning and stretching his arms.

"so what brings the great uchiha back to my little corner of hell on earth"

"hmm" the black hair boy just said to himself before pointing a finger across the classroom.

Naruto looked where he was pointing and saw a group of girls lead by the girl he had a crush on. She was wearing a red knee length dress and had long bubble gum pink hair. Instantly brightening up as he saw the girl he waived to her "Hey Sakura chan"

"shut up Naruto, give sasuke back to me"

"you mean give sasuke back to me! He would never love you forehead" yelled another girl naruto recognized by the long blond ponytail as ino yaminaka.

"Shut up Ino Pig! Sasuke and I are ment to be together get lost!

After that naruto just sweatdropped looking back to the uchiha. "I understand, they wont come over here as long as im here huh"

"hmm" and a small nod was all that he got out of the brooding kid.

"you know if your gonna use me to hide from your fangirls you could atleast speak to me"

Looking over at the blonde kid the brooding uchiha just sat there for a moment looking serious when he eased up just a little. "fine I guess your right thanks for keeping the real demon horde away"

Naruto laughed at himself thinking it was funny hearing someone actually acknowledge him the demon child of konoha and call a group of fangirls demons instead.

"im naruto nice to meet ya" he said holding out a hand to the boy

"sasuke" he replied looking at the blondes hand when finally giving in and giving it a small shake.

"its strange most people avoid me im surprised youd still sit here and talk with me, most just hate me from first sight even though I don't know why."

"well I find you annoying, loudmouthed, and kind of an idiot, but I don't really care it keeps me out of the demon hordes reach so your ok for now I guess."

Narutos eye twitched slightly as he sweatdropped. He didn't know weather to be insulted and yell at the brooding teme, but on the other hand hed already acknowledged naruto more than 99% of the village so he let it slide impassively. Looking back to the girls still yelling at each other screaming sasukes name and occasionally peaking glares at him. Everytime sakura looked at him he smiled huge at her but she just returned it with glares that could kill. Deciding that life would be easier if he just ignored the conflict for now returning his head to the desk.

A couple minutes later naruto herd the door open again and feat slowly walk to the front of the room and the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"hmm must be our sensai" murmered naruto to himself returning back to his sleep.

The sound of a throat being cleared again but loader could be herd through the room but the kids payed no attention and continued their conversations.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BASTERDS!"

Finally sitting up naruto looked at the man in front of the class. He was a younger looking man with a chunin vest on and a scar running horizontally across his face.

"my name is Iruka Umino, you may call me Iruka sensai. I will be your teacher for the next few years as you travel through the academy on your way to become genin. Its nice to meet you all.

Naruto sweatdropped to himself, he didn't know weather to take this guy seriously because of his temper, or not because of his looks and that naruto could already tell their sensei was a soft pushover who could just yell loud.

Sitting back naruto noticed the kid in front of him who he could swear modeled his hair after a black pinapple mutter the word "troublesome" and lay his head down. So he decided to join him sleeping the class away.

_Thank you everyone who has ready my story it means a lot to me. I still plan on doing a lot of updates and keeping it going. Any feedback and review are appreciated 1000x over. And now ive kinda set my story up I know it was kinda a slower first 2 chapters hopefully I can pick things up from here._

_DeadMau37 out_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: narutos still not mine

"NARUTO WAKE UP"

"Keep the ramen coming old man" yelled Naruto as he sat straight up looking around wondering where he was. Hed been having a nice dream about ichirakus ramen or as he thaught of it liquid gold in a bowl.

Looking up he noticed a pissed off looking iruka 'shit I got caught sleeping in class again'

"sorry iruka sensai I dozed off you know I don't like lectures"

"naruto I know you want to be a great ninja and the hokage someday. And you've barely payed attention in class, its been 2 years now and you still can barely do the basics jutsu. you need to pay better attention in class. Now come down here and show me your bunshin jutsu."

'crap this must be revenge for sleeping bunshins my worst jutsu' making his way to the front of the class he stood in front and made the hand seal for bunshin.

"ok watch the future hokage of konoha at work, BUNSHIN JUTSU"

A poof of smoke went up covering Naruto and when it cleared he stood there with his hand seal still up but next to him was a half dead looking clone drooling on the ground.

"tada" he said weekly scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto you suck" yelled his pink haired crush from across the classroom

"Ha ha Sakura chan, maybe you could help me on it on a da"

"NO your just an annoying idiot, I don't wanna go on a date I love sasuke"she finished looking up at the irritated looking uchiha practically with hearts in her eyes.

Naruto just walked back up to his seat hanging his head down.

Sitting down next to sasuke with a little stormcloud brewing over his head.

"irritating girls" was herd next to him Naruto only let out a small fake laugh. Not aggreing totally with sasuke, Naruto if he thaught something bad about the pink girl he always remembered a day 4 years ago.

6 years ago a young Naruto walked down the street cryin quietly to himself. Just being ran down by a mob of villagers barely escaping. Never having had a friend or anyone even be nice to him other than the old man. And could only remember days of sad loneliness. Walking to his favorite park to sit on the swings alone he saw a group of girls crowded around a smaller girl crying on the ground.

"What boy would ever wanna date you with such a huge ugly forehead!"

"Yeah" yelled another girl "and whats with that ugly hair, its such a weird color."

"Cut it out" yelled Naruto as he ran and pushed the lead girl away from the girl on the ground.

"Why are you picking on her?" he asked with a lot of anger in his voice.

"well look at her shes pathetic look that huge forehead and ugly hair"

"you don't have the right to judge, nobody should hate anybody just for who they are or what they look like" he yelled angrily back at them, dozens of memories flashed in his mind of the unanimous hate the villagers had shown him for no reason other than who he was.

"oh you're the demon boy tch makes sense now, the loser gets saved by the even bigger loser, common lets go before anyone even sees us with him" and they all walked off, yelling taunts and insults at him and the girl.

"are you ok? He asked looking down at the girl. "im sorry about them, I like your hair its very pretty, and your forehead is cute I like it too." Offering his hand down to help her up

She finally looked up at him and saw him for the first time. Wild messed up golden hair brilliant blue eyes and the happiest looking smile shed ever seen. Reaching up to grab his hand she blushed a lil and tried to hide her face. 'ive never had anyone call my forehead cute everone always laughs at me and makes fun of how big it is'

"my names Naruto, whats yours? He asked as he pulled her up.

"im sakura" was all she said as she looked back at him and he had the huge smile still on his face, like he was looking at a person he really thaught was pretty. And inside she smiled at that thinking about the compliments he just gave her.

And they just sat in the park for two hours after that talking and laughing. It was the best fealing in the world for him. To feel like he truly had a friend and someone liked him.

And when she said she had to go home she went up to give him a hug. It was the firs time hed ever felt loved other than the old man hed never even had anyone be nice to him. As he let a small tear run from his eye and just stood there as she let go and walked back to her house yelling goodbye to him.

Breaking out of his semi trance he waved his hand up yelling "goodbye sakura chan!" with his smile returning to his face.

He went back to that park every day for the next week waiting on his swing hoping to see her again sometime. After a week she finally came back and actually smiled at him when she saw him and went to go sit by him. They sat and laughed together for a little while just chatting.

"oh saih" said Naruto reaching in his pocket he pulled out a piece of ribbon. " she looked at it and it was just a piece of shiny red ribbon.

He reached over and started tying it in your hair. "youre really pretty sakura chan and I think your hair and forehead are too and everyone else should see that too." Making her smile and blush again"

"thanks" was all she could get out with her face as red and embarrassed as she was at how much that ment to her, as she tried to hide her red face from him. When she felt his arms around her in a hug. She reached around and hugged him back resting her head on his shoulder.

An hour later she had to leave again but told him she hopped to see him again.

A week later she came back to the park but wasn't alone. Walking next to her was another girl there age with a long blonde ponytail.

"oh its him" she said as they walked towerds Naruto. "don't go near him sakura hes not a good person to be around."

"but that's just Naruto hes really nice" sakura replied.

"my parents have told me about him, and told me to stay away from him. That hes a bad person and they called him the devil child. And id be grounded if I went near him, lets go." Said the blond as she pulled the pink haired girl away. "comeon if you parents saw you with him youll be in big trouble." As she pulled the hesitant girl even harder away, and she started walking with her just looking back at the blonde boy just standing there looking down.

'her walking away like that almost broke his heart as he just sat back in his swing all he could think about was seeing her smiling face and the ribbon still in her hair.

The next day he still sat in the park depressed and once again lonely. Until he heard sameone walking towerds him looking up to see sakura standing in front of him.

"hey sakura chan, do you want to play today?" said Naruto with a huge grin appearing on his face again.

"don't talk to me anymore! I hate you, ino told me about you. All the adults don't like you because you're a demon and do bad things" she screamed at him with tears coming to her eyes. Stepping foreword and shoved him in the chest knocking him backwords off the swing. And then ran off to the group of girls led by ino behind her and walked off.

"sakura *sniff* chan *sniff*" was all the crying heartbroke child could say before he ran off crying. But despite his heartache he remembered that the ribbon was still in her hair and that still made him happy atleast a little inside, he could never forget the first person he considered a friend and promised to himself that one day he would befriend her again.

And sitting in the class once again getting verbally abused by the pink haired girl had the boy depressed. Atleast in the years since that he had made another friend. Sasuke since day 1 of the academy he and the broody uchiha had a mutual understanding of each other. Neither had parent Naruto from bith sasuke since his brother massacred the uchiha clan 2 years ago. And after he got used to the blondes antics he got used to having him around, plus the headache of the fangirls was significantly less when Naruto was around. Naruto had officially become the worlds most usefull cockblock for the uchihas own wanted benefit.

"good job on the bunshin by the way dobe."

"teme, you know bunshin is my worst jutsu, I have a lot of chakra and its hard to focus hard enough to do something like bunshin, atleast that's what iruka sensai told me."

"maybe you really are just the class dobe" smirked sasuke. "maybe sometime I can help you with it.

Over the past two years the 2 boys had developed into good friends and rivals at the same time. There was always competitive tension between the two but it was always in good fun. And a lot of times included the two helping each other with their training. More often then not that included sasuke helping Naruto with things he had trouble with and Naruto becoming a sparring partner and practice target for the uchiha.

"Yeah I need the practice with it, you want me to come by the uchiha compound tonight?"

"not tonight, im buisy and wanted to work on my katon jutsu alone, we don't have academy tomorrow do you want to come by tomorrow?"

Later that day leaving the academy Naruto walked alone back to his apartment. Passing by he saw the group of girls from the academy led by ino and sakura, the 'uchiha fan club' hed dubbed them.

"look it's the class dobe" pointed one of the girls and several started giggling at the girls coment.

"hey sakura chan" he replied with his trademark smile, determined not to let the other girls get him down.

"what do you want Naruto, your always annoying me asking me on dates. When are you going to get that I like sasuke not you. Your just an annoying idiot."

"you like sasuke, well he will never like you with that big forehead"

"what was that ino pig!"

Naruto feeling shot down once again just stood there listening to the few go through there usual sasuke argument when a few minutes later they stopped and looked back at him when ino smirked at him.

"why do you still try Naruto? You're the looser of the class, can barely perform any of the academy jutsus your taijutsu sucks and I bet you don't even know 1 thing about genjutsu yet. What can a looser like you accomplish."

"doubt me know but one day im going to become the hokage Believe it dattebayo"

"yeah thatl be the day Naruto, the class dobe like you will never be the hokage" said the blonde with the ponytail. "comeon girls lets go somewhere with less annoying dobes."

Sitting in the nearby park Naruto just sat alone like usual. No matter how many times he was rejected he never let himself give up. "I will prove to them one day I can become a great ninja, and I will become the hokage of konoha. I may struggle with the basics now but I will continue to work hard and impress them especially sakura chan."

**I don't see why you try so hard to prove yourself to those ungratefull fools.**

"wha? Whos there" said the blond looking around confused.

**Ive been waiting Naruto, its not right how the people around here treat you because of me.**

"ok who and where are you"

**Where ive always been, inside of you waiting for the day you were ready for me to make myself known, im the demon fox known as the kyuubi.**

_Once again thanks too all my readers so far, it means a lot to me for everyone whos read along, been a few days since my last upload im going to try and average 2 a week for now maybe more if I get in the mood. Like I said still new at righting and all reviews and criticism appreciated. Cant wait to right the next few chapters and finally kick the story into gear. Once again signing off DeadMau37_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In an alternate universe where I have a garage that I park my koenigsegg ccxr next to my enzo Ferrari, and pagani zonda I own Naruto. But here in this universe I don't so nothing in this story is mine.

From here on

**Bold **is kyuubi talking, weather from inside Naruto or in his summoned form.

'**Bold' **in apastrophies or parenthesis is kyuubi thinking to itself

'thaughts' apostrophies symbolize thaughts

"kyuubi? No everyone in the village was taught that the kyuubi was killed 10 years ago by the yondaime hokage."

**Well everyone in the village has been lying to you. On that day 10 years ago that blonde basterd had the audacity to seal me inside of a newborn child, you.**

"so if that's true then I really am a demon, the villagers are right." Gloom descended on the boy at this knowledge he really was a demon of the village.

**No believe it or not. Your village is terrified because of what I did that night years ago, but what they don't know is im not the mindless evil killing machine they saw back then. I was in a dark place at the time and was under the control of a man.**

"dark place, Under control, What do you mean?"

**That's a story for another day boy, im chose to make myself known to you today because you are finally old enough and ready to utilize knowing im inside you. While I do find it despicable and degrading to be sealed inside of a human im not just a cold heartless monster. I know you didn't have anything to do with my imprisonment, and ive watched from inside of you for years as you were abused for harboring me. And to an extent I want to help you, its my fault you've been hated in my stead the last 10 years.**

"and whats in it for you? I doubt you just want to help me for nothing in return."

**Very perceptive of you, I want you to take let me walk upon the earth again.**

"why so you can burn more villages and kill more people?"

**You misunderstand me, like I said earlier im not the destructive monster your village believes and the actions that night were not my own, im not going to talk about it now perhaps another day. And what I mean when I say I want to walk the earth again is I want you to create a summoning contract with me. My essence will stay locked inside that cursed seal inside you. While a shell of myself will be free to be outside of your body with you. You can atleast emphathise with my plea that it sucks just sitting every day for years with nothing to do.**

"fair enough, but uhh I don't know how to do summonings"

**Well first off I highly doubt you want to summon the most hated figure of the village in a public park, why don't you do somewhere more private and Ill instruct you.**

"right that makes sense, ok I know just the spot"

An hour later found Naruto in his secret hidaway that he used for a stash, wich was thankfully quite large considering it was almost the entire basement of an abandoned building.

"so this place will work right? Or are you going to be huge when you get summoned? Cause I don't know anywhere to hide a hundred foot fox."

**No I can manage my size just fine, now lets begin. First draw blood as an offering with the hand you will use to summon. Just a pin pricks worth is fine, only a small amount is needed. Then form the hand seals for boar dog bird monkey then ram. Prenounce the title of the jutsu kuchiyose then press the hand you've drawn blood with to the ground. Normally you need a summoning contract signed to be able to perform this, if not you would be reverse summoned to whatever animal summoning most fit you. Wich could be a long and even deadly trial to gain a summoning, but since I reside within you if I infuse my own chakra when you summon I can atleast let you summon my contract.**

Biting his thumb Naruto eagerly went through the seals **"**ok lets give this a shot _Kuchiyose no jutsu"_ at the point of contact from his hand a puff of smoke went making him cough. As it cleared a large 4 foot scroll with the kanji for fox on it was standing in its place.

**Very good there may be hope for you yet, now open the contract. Inside you will find a spot to sign, do this by bloodying the fingers on a hand and leaving a handprint. And underneath that sign your name in blood.**

"simple enough" Naruto said as he grabbed a kunai from his weapon stash and sliced his hand to draw blood.

**Your lucky that my chakra heals you as fast as it does you know, otherwise that would've been extremely stupid.**

"so that's where I get the healing from, I just thaught it was something that happened to me, thanks I guess."

**Ungratefull punk**

"I said thanks didn't i?"

**Now listen just because ive been nice to you doesn't mean you get to be a smartass with me, my prison or not im still the demon lord of all foxes and above you. Im doing this because A im actually not an evil demon, they do exist but I prefer to just let things be. And B I sympathise with what has been done to you because of me.**

"fine im sorry, and thank you sincerely for the healing."

**Better, well work on your manners though**

"its not like I had any parents to teach me maners in the first place, from what ive pieced together sounds like you did a pretty good job of that considering the day you attacked was the day I was born, you probably killed my parents that day and left me an orphan.

**More than likely, once again I wasn't myself that night**

'**maybe in a few years when your ready ill tell you about your parents'**

**Now once you finish signing the contract try the summoning again**

"aight lets do something awesome then _Kuchiyose no jutsu"_

Once again the small room was filled with a puff of smoke, in its place was a small looking fox with nine tails barely any larger than a small dog.

"kind of unimpressive for the self proclaimed lord of all demon foxes don't you think?"

**Why you brat, like I said im controlling my form, or do you want a hundred foot fox exploding out of the building getting us both killed**

"haha didn't think of it that way" embaressingly scratching the back of his head "your right I apologize kyuu sama."

**I have a name you know**

"oh really? Ive never herd you called anything other than kyuubi or the nine tailed fox"

**Has anyone ever bothered asking?**

"yeah people go up to demon lords ever day and be like, yo whats your name"

The small fox actually sweatdropped as it realized that the kid had a very good point actually.

"so whats your name?"

**My name is kurama you may refer to me as kurama san or kurama sama.**

"well im not one that really follows honorifics so kurama it is, but its nice to know that you have a realy name, itd be kinda sad to only be called a demon without a real name."

**All demons have real names brat your kind just seem to go out of there way to not care about finding out what they are**

"Wait theres more demons like you?"

**Yes theres thousands of us, most stick to our own realm and never come in contact with humans, many though come to your world disguised as humans and you never realize it. They'll live an average full length human life just as a vacation from there own, a demons life can stretch for thousands of years, millions if they are a greater demon like myself. But the most you humans believe in before its discarded as fairy tail is the 9 tailed beasts of the world one of witch I am considered among.**

"wow that's amazing I never woulda thaught there was another world of just demons like you, whats it like?"

**Surprisingly not to far off from what your used to other than the local cultures of whatever demon animal is around. The demon real is established into 4 countries each country is led by whichever house of demon is strongest at the time, but generally each continents demon races get along so its much more civilized than you would think. Your world is even partially based off of ours in name, we follow the four basic elements wind water earth and fire. Most demons in a country have a general affinity for the name there countrys based off of but not always**

**Wind country is lead by the demon eagles right now, and composes of many wind based demons like hawks, and weasels but also the demon lions and several other lesser demon races. They are typically a very noble and honor based group of demons.**

**Water country is lead by the demon sharks, theyre a nasty antisocial group, the real nasty demons are typically part of this group. Primarily the demon snakes and spiders.**

**Earth country is led by the demon bears, backed heavily by the deer, tortoises, and boars. There typically a passive group left alone and don't side with anybody but if provoked can have a furious wrath.**

**And the last is the fire country led by the demon foxes specifically yours truly. Atleast it was until 10 years ago now, who knows who leads now. But until my capture we were backed by the lizards, tigers and pandas. We were much like wind country but passive like earth, but did hold a very strong sense of peace and avoided violence.**

"wow that's an amazing story, I want to go see the demon realm and all the cool animals."

**Maybe someday Naruto, for now lets focus on your world, the demon realm moves slowly a thousand years to a demon is like a single year to a human. So maybe someday you can see it.**

**For now though I believe you are finally ready to be able to be instructed by me on some of the simpler techniques I have to offer. Ive been around humans for many years and know many things that will be of use to you like nin and taijutsus.**

"Awesome are you gonna teach me to shoot giant fireballs? Or how about lightning blasts, ooh ooh I know rockslides of earth, or maybe a water blast like a cannon."

**Geesus do you ever calm down brat. Those are all much more advanced than you could possibly manage, but I do have some simpler things we could start off on. And I have one technique I know that may just be perfect for you considering how much you suck with bunshins.**

"ooh what is it some awesome attack that everyones going to be amazed at? I really hate that stupid bunshin jutsu."

**It's a variation of bunshin known as kage bunshin**

"well your useless take my most useless technique and throw another fancy word on it, I thaught we were going to be learning cool stuff that I can do."

**CALM DOWN BRAT, and trust me. You suck at regular bunshins, but as far as I can tell the problem with that is you have an unusually high amount of chakra, and that's before you take my chakra adding to yours as well. And bunshins take miniscule amounts of chakra, you just simply cant focus that little of chakra to use it effectively.**

**Kage bunshin is different, it divides your chakra to create solid clones, it's a relatively simple technique but can be very powerfull. Most shinobi know of shadow clones or have a similer clone method attached to there specific effinity, such as a water ninja using water bunshin.**

**But most ninja cannot use it to its full potential because it uses a very high amount of chakra. See where im going with this?**

"I think so, since most ninja have problems with this technique due to chakra reserves ill have an advantage since you said I have a lot of chakra right?"

**Yes theoretically this should be a perfect jutsu for someone like you**

**Now I want you to give this jutsu a try its very simple in its performance, I want you to focus on a tiny portion of your chakra about the same a regular person would put in a normal bunshin say 1% of your total chakra. Form the hand seal for ram and perform the jutsu.**

"right got it ok give me a second" forming the hand seal Naruto jast sat there with deep concentration

**What are you waiting for try it out**

"I want to get it right so im trying to focus on as little chakra as I can like you said but that's hard for me, so give me a second"

**Fine I guess that sounds like an appropriate idea**

After several minutes of just sitting in focuse Naruto smirked finally ready to perform the jutsu. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

A large puff of smoke filled the whole basement area and as it cleared Naruto looked in amazement and the kyuubi just had an intrigued look on its face.

**Naruto about how much chakra were you able to single out and put into this jutsu?**

"im not sure I tried very hard to use as little as possible since that sounds like its been my problem, so maybe a only 1% maybe less"

**Hmm very intruiging, especially considering this was without my chakras aid,**

'**this kids full of surprises, I knew he had a lot of chakra, but to be able to create 10 perfect shadow clones with so little of his total chakra, im amazed at his capacity for a mere human. In just pure chakra capacity hes probably on par with a lesser single tailed demon, and hes still so young.'**

"wow this is so cool, I didn't know I was this awesome look at all of them, and your telling me there all solid?"

**Why don't you tell me yourself, you there go show your original if your real or not**

With that one of the clones walked up to Naruto and full on slapped him in the face. Causing the other 9 to bust out laughing as well as the one who slapped him.

"that's it your dead meat" the original Naruto ran at the clone punching it as hard as he could making it puff up in smoke.

"there not that tough it only took about half my hit before it dispelled."

**Yes there true strength does not lie in there durability, true they have all your power and techniques at their disposal. But are very fragile, the true power comes into play in two different regards one of wich is the main reason I chose this technique first.**

**The first is the common useage of these clones. Most people can create only a few to help them in a bind, weather it be in escape from an enemy or to confuse their true intentions in an attack by confusing there opponents with multiple clones.**

**The other major advantage of this technique is the learning ability. **

"great this sounds like a stupid academy jutsu now, way to ruin the fun of it"

**Silence, your outbursts are starting to irritate me. Now as I was saying this ability has a tremendous learning ability that 99.9% of humans can not use to its fullest ability. You are the exception to that rule.**

"YEAHA I knew I was awesome like that, but what makes me so special when it comes to this abilitie."

**Like I said earlier most people cant use many clones, higher class ninja like jounen can typically only make a few dozen at most before they are exhausted. If what I saw earlier is any indication you could probably make a couple hundred and still have enough stamina to utilize the training method without being dead tired. It just doesn't work if you don't have the stamina, wich is too mutch for a normal person. It also doesn't hurt that you have one of the most powerfull chakra beings in the know galaxy sealed inside your stomach. Your welcome by the way**

"this sounds almost too good to be true so how do you use this learning method?"

**Simple just like this, you clone come here**

With that a clone walked over and the small fox jumped on its shoulder and talked quietly into its ear. After a second he fox sat back and then clawed the clone in the face making it dispel.

"Hey im not an idiot, wait how did I know what you said? I couldn't hear a word you spoke"

**And that's where this technique comes in. anything a clone experiances so will you, want to read 10 books in a day? Set 10 clones to each a book each and when they dispel they will transfer what they gained. Having trouble with a tricky jutsu? 300 clones over an hour of training is like you spending almost 2 weeks straight of training by yourself.**

Realization dawned on the blondes face. "this is incredible, its just like if I just had as many of me as I want, and I learn everything they all do. The possibilities are endless, and that's before I even consider the pranking capabilities of this jutsu hehehe"

**Brat I don't mind your occasional screwing with the villagers that treat you bad, but don't abuse real ninjutsu like this. You don't want them angry AND scared at you. If they think your actually dangerous and have gained power in any way and use it against them what do you think will happen.**

"yeah when you put it like that, no shadow jutsu pranking, ok maybe 1 clone if im real carefull"

**Brats these days.**

The next day at the academy Naruto sat in the back ecstatic. Hed plotted that if iruka made him try the bunshin jutsu again he could just trick everyone and use the shadow clone and pass it off as a regular clone. After remembering the fox tell him about how it was a high level jounen jutsu he didn't want people asking questions. plus a ninja should never just show off his abilities, but damn itd be nice to not look like a complete idiot every now and then.

"ok class today were going to be going through the three most basic academy jutsu just for evaluation on your progress"

'perfect I can pull this off and look awesome, I practiced for hours the last few days when I wasn't training with sasuke and can lower my chakra enough to make a single clone now.'

" we will start off outside with kariwama also know as the body replacement technique, then move on to henge or transformation technique and then you will all perform a bunshin."

'atleast I can pull off the other two jutsu perfectly thanks to sasukes help with training'

2 hours later found the class back inside after everybody had properly displayed skills with the first two jutsus.

"ok first up to try bunshin is sasuke, please come down and perform a basic bunshin"

Standing up the blonde walked towerds the front of the class trying to ignore the group of girls as he passed them.

"sasuke I love you"

"sasuke you're the best"

"this will be easy show them that your awesome sasuke"

Hed herd all the compliments before and they all irritated him more than the last reaching the front he just let out a "hmph" throwing up the hand seal a second sasuke puffed up next to him before disappearing again.

"very good, next up Naruto. Please come down and give bunshin a try."

"hahahaha Naruto sucks at bunshin I wonder how bad he will mess up"

"I bet he makes another one of those dead looking clones it was so funny last time he really does suck"

Ignoring the group of girls taunting him he made his way to the front.

'ok I cant let them know this isn't a regular bunshin' whispering quitly to himself hoping no body would hear "kage bunshin no jutsu" and a perfect Naruto puffed up beside him.

"yeah take that all you doubting bitches" yelled out his clone as it turned to the real Naruto and threw up a hand for a high five "Hell yeah" replied the real Naruto giving the clone the high five with a loud *slap* as the hands hit.

"Naruto watch your language that's detention after class cleaning erasers, and I also want to have a word with you after class about that high five"

'shit how could I be so dumb I made physical contact with a solid clone, and now iruka sensai knows. Atleast it looks like most of the class didn't notice it except shikimaru and sasuke, sasuke wont say anything to others but will probably question me, and shikimarus too damn smart for his own good, but is too lazy to care so im in the clear for now.'

Reaching his sat naruto just sa quietly trying to avoid attention for once, looking to his side he could see the broody uchiha just glaring at him with a knowing look that practically screamed questions at him. And from infront he could just hear the words "that was troublesome Naruto, thank kami it wasn't me" from the pineapple head kid, muffled by his head down on the desk.

After class Naruto sat in the back as everyone left until it was just him and iruka sensai.

"Naruto I want to know about the solid clone you made earlier. Solid clones are a chunin level technique and that's when there based off of a personal affinity, yours appeared to be just a solid clone without an elemental affinity that's a jounen level technique."

'shit im dead maybe I can fake dumb'

"wow is it really? I had no idea it was so tough. I just saw someone at a training field do it one day when they thaught no one was around, and I copied what they did and it was easy haha"

'please buy it, pleases buy it, for the love of kami buy it'

"im not mad at you Naruto I honestly care for you, but techniques like that are jounen level for a reason. There not made for academy level students, genin shouldn't know anything about them even until they become chunin at the earliest. Practicing jutsus you simply see someone else perform is incredibly dangerous, not just to you but to those around you as well. If you cant control the power of a jutsu you don't understand you could hurt someone close to you."

"id need someone close to me first" muttered Naruto in a depressing tone

'shit looks like I touched a sensitive subject, I wanted to lecture him on the importance and danger not make him depressed' thaught the caring teacher to himself.

"what about me Naruto?"

"what?"

"what if you copied a dangerous jutsu and accidentily hurt me trying to show it off"

"I don't know what id do sensai, I don't want to hurt anybody at all" the honesty and sorrow in his voice clear to the teacher.

"I know im sorry I had to harp on you and lecture but I needed to get my point across, ive clearly gotten the message across. How about we forget those erasers and get some ramen, my treat what do you say?"

"you shouldn't even ask that sensai ill never turn down free ramen" and the beaming Naruto walked out with his teacher, feeling one step closer to the man, over the years iruka sensai had been hard on him because of all the ways the kid lashed out for attention and was disruptive to class. But hed always seen an understanding look in the sensais eyes. And could tell the man truly cared about him, so to have the man offer him to free ramen ment a whole lot more than just a dinner, it ment it proved that there was atleast one more person that cared for him.

_Well theres one more chapter, and considerably longer than my previous ones just breaking 4.1k words_

_Thanks again to all my readers for following me so far. And now on for the fun stuff_

_Im going to be starting a poll to let my readers help shape my story. And by classic fan fic tradition Naruto needs to get the lady/ladies_

_Im not going to get to the part of this story where that comes into play for a while so for the next few weeks drop a review voting for either a single woman you wanna see our blonde knuckle head with, or a list of girls that youd want to be involved in a harem. Polling will be closed as soon as either A a single girl reaches 50 votes, or b enough people have voted for harem and the choice of the girls is clear that won. _

_Expect my next chapter within a few days, so with lots of love to all peace,_

_DeadMau37_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: despite me writing this particular fanfic, I own nothing about Naruto

Keyword _**FAN-**_fic

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so would you mind telling me why were doing this again?

**Because Naruto, your chakra control is on par with your average 3 year old**

"well you didn't have to be so blunt with it -.-"

**Take it as a compliment, in reality your not bad at controlling chakra, but put it this way whats easier to control a dog on a leash, or a hundred foot chakra monster that can flatten mountains with a sweep of its tail.**

"and your point is?"

**It was an analogy are you really that dense? What it means is that if a standerd ninjas chakra is about the level of a large dog you are trying to control so much more, while you may be fine with a lower level like them you've been privalaged with having me. So shut up and hold onto that leaf, once you've proven yourself in this we will move on to a harder exercise.**

Over the last 2 hours had found Naruto and 50 clones in a private training field trying to use chakra to hold a leaf onto his hand as he held it upside down. While a small fox nearby just bathed in the sun and provided the occasional motivational taunt. Progress had been slow to say the least, but there had deffinately been progress. Over the last few hours Naruto had progressed from barely able to make the leaf stick to being able to hold it for just under 10 seconds.

"so what your saying is this is going to help my chakra control. That's fine and all but why do I need so much control? I havce so much its not like I really need to worry about wasting it by not controlling it in a fight. So whys this so important?

**Because not everything im going to teach you can be controlled with brute force idiot. And many basic ninja techniques require an absolute amount of control over or else it will just backfire on them.**

**Now try it again, and remember apply an amount of chakra to hold the leak onto you skin like glue, if you apply too little it will fall off. And too much will put too much pressure on the leaf and destroy it, many genin first learn this with tree climbing using only there feet. But chakra is easier to control through your hands so if you can master this step the rest will only be that much easier.**

"ok got it," 'so just enough to hold it on but not too much, I can do this.'

Half an hour later found 4 dozen narutos with leaves firmly stuck to their palms upside down by nothing but chakra.

**Very good Naruto I bet each individual can last up to 10 minutes before the leaf falls or is destroyed, go ahead and dispel your clones and gather all the knowledge they have learned and we will move on to the next step, carefull though I suggest not releasing more than 20 clones at once until you get used to this training method. The feedback from too many at once could wind up with you on your ass knocked out.**

"right"

Clones started puffing out of existence a couple at a time and for the next ten minutes Naruto just sat there processing everything his clones had experienced. And felt like he could hold the leaf for hours without a problem

**Very good onto the next step, create another batch of clones this time they will have a leaf on the back of their hands as they spar with another doing simple academy taijutsu, nothing too violent just counters and blocks while going over the basics, we don't need them destroying each other every few minutes.**

And so over the next few weeks Naruto trained under the kyuubi just working on catching up on his beginners chakra control and taijutsu. After a month he had nearly perfect control at a beginners level, being able to walk on trees with ease and even stand on water for small amounts of time. At the academy iruka was so amazed at the blondes progression and thaught his teaching was finally sinking into the kid when they performed there jutsu tests and did simple sparring matches.

Now instead of rushing into every fight and getting his ass kicked he was a par match for kiba and even held few minutes vs sasuke before getting beating.

"that was actually a decent match dobe, its amazing I haven't even had to hold your hand in training anymore, what've you been up to the past month ive barely seen you outside of the academy."

"well it was pretty obvious my basics sucked in just about everything, so ive just been taking time to go over and work on them alone."

"don't plan on being the dobe forever huh?"

"nope you know the one day im going to be the hokage for sure dattebayo!"

"well youl still always be the dobe to me" said the smirking uchiha as he started walking off.

"ill see you at academy tomorrow dobe"

"alright see ya tomorrow teme"

Despite there constant bickering and name calling Naruto felt really close to the broody emo like uchiha, over the last two years theyd become pretty close friends now to where taunting and making fun of the other was just second nature.

Heading out to his secluded spot in the training grounds farthest from the village almost at the border of the forest of death Naruto summoned out the kyuubi to start another day of training.

"so whats the agenda today ive all but completely mastered the chakra control training you've given me, and my academy level taijutsus really going well, im pretty sure if I really tried I could beat sasuke now."

**You probably could though, good job refraining though. It would be troublesome if people started noticing you getting better then that uchiha kid, your not very liked by the people of the village and we don't need them being afraid of you getting stronger yet.**

"yeah its not a problem it was a good idea you had to hold it back until we graduate to gennin. After that ill be a legal ninja and wont have to worry so much about the public views."

**Indeed, today on the other hand ive got something new for you, ive had a few ideas now that you've been getting good enough at chakra control. I want you to start training using small portions of my chakra as well.**

"if I can use my chakra well and you can keep my chakra from running out why do I need to be able to use yours specifically better?"

**Yes you can use my chakra like a battery to supplement your own, but that is a waste of my abilities. My demon chakra is much more potent and powerfull than yours is and using it like you suggest is just like watering it down. I want you to be able to utilize it in a more pure form. Right now the seal holding me inside you severely limits the amounts of chakra that you can access from me, normally only leaking a small amount to boost your own but if you can separate it and use my chakra it will be much more powerfull.**

"so how can I access your chakra if its sealed away?"

**This seal is very poewrfull but its majorly only a 1 sided seal to restrain me, if you can locate my chakra and if I give it willingly you will be able to pull greater amounts of power.**

"ahhhh ok so I just need to locate the source of your chakra and pull on it more while you allow me to use it right?"

**Yes that's correct now prepare yourself im going to boost the amount of chakra I push out into your body, normally it would only continue to leak like normal but if you focus on it you should be able to draw upon it. Now focus on your chakra system and try and find it, I suggest meditating and focusing on your chakra network.**

"ok here goes nothing" sitting in a meditative position Naruto started focusing on his chakra.

'wow its like a vast ocean of blue swirling around, this must be my own chakra'

**Are you ready? Im going to start pushing my chakra into your system at a higher rate**

"yea im ready"

'ok lets see, its like blue waves swirling outwards, whats that? It looks like a red streak mixed in. it doesn't feel like its mine it feels much stronger. That must be the kyuubis chakra so if I follow the red chakra to the source I should be able to find the rest. Looking deeper in more red started mixing with the endless blue until he found himself at a large gate made of metal bars.'

**Good you found me now try and pull my chakra away from the source**

Red chakra was now pouring from the gate 'ok if lets try and mold chakra using nothing but the red.'

**Good Naruto just like that your doing well open your eyes now, focusing my chakra should be visibly Reflected by your body now. **

"what do you mean reflected by my body?"

**Look at your hands and make a kage bunshin to look at your face**

"my hands?" looking down his eyes locked on his fingers, they were still his but instaed of a regular nail on the ends each finger had extended the nails to look like an inch claw on each fingertip. 'I wonder how else my body was affected' "_kage bunshin no jutsu"_.

"holy crap" staring back at him was a clone that looked just like him, except on his hands were the same claws but what really caught his attention was the face. It was still his face but the whisker marks on the cheeks had grown thicker and more jagged, and his canines had lengthened and stuck out about half an inch looking almost like fangs. And his hair had become a little more spiked and feral looking. But what really caught his attention where his eyes. Gone where his deep cerulean blue eyes and in theire place were a pair of red demonic looking eyes that were slited almost like a cats. They were fox eyes.

"great the whole village already thinks im a demon im sure this will help tons"

**Relax Naruto as soon as you use and deplete my chakra that you have stored you will return to normal, you will only reflect this look when your using my chakra more than normal.**

"so whats some ways I can use this?"

**Well first more chakra control lessons, you need to be able to separate my chakra from yours. As it is now its just mixing boosting your chakra. But for the things I want to show you you need to refine my chakra.**

"I swear all you make me do is chakra control exercises, you owe me big one of these days and gotta show me something awesome with shit blowing up or something."

**Trust me kid we will get to that, as you elegantly put it despite me being a creature of peace surprisingly enough, I LOVE blowing shit up. I just know that basics behind every big ass explosion are essential.**

"now that's what I needed to hear, when you put it like that chakra control it is, so lets do this thing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it turns out controlling and separating the kyuubis chakra was far harder than just controlling his regular chakra, the method the kyuubi decided to start his training in was focusing all the demon chakra in his body into one area leaving every where else with just his regular chakra but focusing it all in his hands to start. Especially since he couldn't use his shadow clone method since he couldn't divide the demon chakra into the clones well enough. So 6 months after the training hard started Naruto could focus upwards half of the demon chakra into his arms but was still having trouble grasping it. On the upside he had been using the time to make his regular kage bunshins catch him up in other areas he was behind. Mostly in his studies, many clones had came back to him after a day in the library just to try and give him a swipe or something due to being pissed off.

"im the only person I know that will try and beat myself up for being an asshole to myself, ungratefull smartass clones"

**Quit your bitching, your still only halfway to having control over my chakra, maybe if youd focus more on it then your plagues on the village you call clones youd make some progress**

Later several reports made it to the kage about some screaming coming from near the forest about a 'smartass demon fox needing to learn its place' some intense killing intent spikes. And then what looked like a blonde missile getting launched from the area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month after Naruto turned twelve the kyuubi finally deemed his chakra control over the demon chakra sufficient to start learning to use it to actually fight with, and thanks to his clones he probably had the ability to be number one in his class if not number two behind sasuke depending on the progress he had made. They weren't really on show and tell basis anymore since Naruto trained alone now.

But due to the foxs suggestion Naruto still played the idiot in class, he didn't want people wondering why the dead last could suddenly end up beating most graduated gennin with ease.

Cause thanks to his bunshin training hed memorized most of the village history, the world geography, a large amount of info on the 5 great elemental nations and there respective ninja villages. And other essential knowledge for any ninja.

And not all they learned for him was just knowledge based, he had all but mastered his throwing abilities with kunai and shurikan, and had completely mastered all of the academy jutsus as well as a dozen d and c rank jutsus. Recently just finishing learning how to do the shunshin or body flicker technique.

Thank god the kyuubi was like a fricken encyclopedia of jutsu and techniques, only letting him start small and build but without him he wouldn't have made any progress, nobody in the village would've given him the time of day let alone the methods to new jutsus, so despite them being small he was more than pleased with even knowing him.

And the peace de resistance came a year and a half into the training when the kyuubi made Naruto go to the library and start some simple introductions seals.

_Flashback_

**Naruto for the next few weeks I want your clones to look into some basic seals and sealing techniques**

"seals? That sounds really boring plus I hate writing"

**Insolent brat are you unaware of the power of seals?**

"I guess so what can your all so mighty seals accomplish"

**How about for starters it's a seal on your stomach holding me inside of you, yes a seal comprising of just written words and chakra is able to contain the most powerfull being on the planet. Hows that for starters.**

**Or how about your precious yondaime, his main technique that made him feared throughout the elemental nations and gave him the name yellow flash. That technique was just a advanced seal array**

"wow I had no idea that seals were so awesome, so where should I start?

**Look into just any basic intros to sealing, storage seals are probably some of the most basic to start with. Also look into any calligraphy you can and work on your handwriting, sealing requires a steady hand and no mistakes.**

"awwww man back to stuff that sounds lame"

**I swear to kami kid, you can bitch about anything. I till you what, if you please me with a basic understanding and the ability to have good enough handwriting I will personally teach you how to make exploding tags.**

Needless to say narutos mind went straight back to the part of him that just wanted to make big ass explosions and his face lit up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright class settle down, its been a long but great 4 years and its finally time to start bringing your days at the acadam to a close. Today we will be going through each and everyone of you to evaluate your skills in depth. We will be doing this for two reasons, the first is our final test to see who is ready to become a gennin and pass the academy. Second is to evaluate your skills and social interactions to be able to place all the gennin candidates into 3 man cells to get a jounin sensai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_All right and that brings another chapter to a close, thanks again to everyone who has ready up to now. I know its probably rough but that's why I need all of you to sit down and spend 1 minute and write me a review. Give me some feedback people, im not asking for much just a minute or two of your time._

_On another note sorry it took a little longer than normal, im still going to be updating as much as possible and trying to average at minimum 1 chapter a week and possibly more. If you haven't seen a new chapt from me in a while don't give up im just having a block im not letting this die!_

_So once again until next time DeadMau37 signing off_

_p.s once again please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: do I really have to write in every chapter that I don't own naruto?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"ok class this is going to be a two part ordeal, first is a test for graduation. All who pass will be admitted to the second part. The evaluation, you will be asked to thoroughly display your skills gained up till now, it is not mandatory and can be displayed in private if you so wish. But any family jutsu or anything you have learned beyond these walls that you wish to display will be showed at that time. This will be to full understand your skillsets so we can create the best squads we can based on team compilation."

"remember this is one of the only times you will be asked to display your skillset, unless otherwise asked by your jounin sensei the hokage, or from the higher ups of the village with permission. One of a ninjas greatest tools is surprise, the less your enemies know about you and what you can do the better."

'so furball does this mean I can finally show off?'

**Considering I only wanted you to hold back until you attain official ninja status for your own safety, and this is the test for it I think it's a safe bet to say have as much fun as you want.**

'yahoo lets show these guys what Im really made of, dattebayo!'

**I really wish youd stop that**

'not in your dreams fuzzball'

"ok first up lets go over your academy required jutsus, come down to the class and show us the extent of your knowledge and ability. Sasuke your first up."

"yaa sasuke kun, show them how its done" came from the screaming fangirl section of the class. The loudest two voices sounded eerily like they belonged to someone with pink hair and someone with a blonde ponytail.

"hmmph pay attention dobe, you might learn something" chuckled sasuke as he got up to go display his abilities.

Strolling to the front casually ignoreing the fangirls shrieks at him with a practiced calm he got the front of the class.

"alright sasuke start with the henge jutsu, then move on to bunshin and finally finish with your replacement jutsu. A log has been provided on my desk to use for the last technique."

"fine, _'henge'"_

Now over the years spending class with the blonde haired prankster in the back hed had more than his fair share of jibes focused towerds him so he finally saw a opportunity for a little revenge.

As the puff of smoke that covered him when he henge cleared people started laughing hysterically when the saw naruto in the front of the class wearing nothing but a wifebeater and a pair of boxers with a cartoon bunny on the front.

"and don't you worry ladies hes only packing a….

With that hed pulled the front of his boxers forword to look down, planning to make another joke at narutos expense, but all he could do was just sweatdrop with a gloom over himself. And with a poof let the henge release. Looking up he could see all the ladies staring at him wondering what just happened to make him stop talking.

'hmph serves that basterd right trying to make fun of my junk, I may be young and a orphan but my dad mustve been related to a breed of horses'

**Or thousand foot fox monsters**

'wait can you mess with my anatomy like that?"

**Maybe I felt sorry for how goofy the rest of you looked**

'well finish this conversation later pervert fox'

With a calm uneasiness the uchiha pretended to ignore the stunt and threw up more handseals, "_bunshin no jutsu"_ when the smoke cleared there stood three perfect copies of the original, when the original just poofed away and in its place a pencil clattered to the ground.

Confused for a second the class looked around only to find the uchiha back in his seat brooding posture back in place like nothing ever happened.

Meanwhile sakura just sat back with dreamy eyes 'Sasukes so talented he made three perfect bunshin and used kariwama with only a pencil, most people need a much larger object like the log. But I wonder what was up with the naruto stunt. **Probobly was just too imbarresed for naruto to even make fun of him, Cha! He cant measure up to sasuke that's for sure** yelled inner sakura back.

"very good sasuke, and excellent replacement by the way, next up naruto."

Expecting his usual round of taunts when he walked up he was met with an unusual silence, looking around he only saw everyone staring at him, girls with a curious face as the all stared at the lower half of his body, some snickering in laughter some turning red faced, he thaught he noticed a small vein pop in hinatas eyes and then the girl suddenly started bleeding from her nose and feel face first on her desk.

The guys just looked at him with a mix of jealousy and hatred

'maybe I should shake things up a little bit things are much to quiet around here, plus I think sasuke needs to see how real pranks are done'

"sensei I have a question"

"yes naruto?"

"does it matter what type of bunshin I use? I still have problems with regular bunshin"

"the test only requires that you show a proficiency of a bunshin jutsu, but an academy student shouldn't be able to manage more than the simple bunshin technique."

"ok then I don't have to worry about failing"

At this one he saw some of the girls get irritated by his casual attitude until the pink one finally managed to speak.

"naruto stop acting like your gonna be able to do that good, you've always sucked at bunshin and sasukes way better than you anyways, stupid dead last."

"awww but sakura chan ive been training hard and"

"ok that's enough of that class, now naruto continue. If you have something to prove do it with actions not words."

"Ok sensei and don't worry ill tone it down a notch so I don't blow up the classroom, _Taju kage bunshin no jutsu"_ the whole classroom erupted in a sea of smoke but not missing a beat "_henge!"_

when the smoke cleared unanimously every mouth in the class room hit the floor. Sitting in every seat that wasn't taken was a naruto, standing around the classroom elbow to elbow surrounding everybody was a naruto, the walls and ceiling couldn't be seen anymore there where copies of the blonde boy standing in every inch of space. And at the front of the classroom was 20 sasuke copies who jumped off landing one in front of every girl and proceding ta ask them on a date.

'stupid teme thisl teach him to mess with me hahaha'

**Didn't you overdue it on the clones just a but brat?**

'Fuck no you said I got to show off, my only regret is the classrooms so small'

"Naruto!" Was screamed out when everybody found the source of the noise it led straight back to a sakura that looked pissed

"How dare you copy sasuke with your stupid clones" as she swung out to slap it.

But to everybodys gasping surprise the clone reached up and caught hher hand midswing

"betcha thaught your hand was gonna go right through huh"

With that every clone in the classroom puffed out of existence leaving everybody still in shock

"sensei can I finish and return to my seat?"

Looking over iruke still just stood eyes glazed over and jaw literally touching the ground just barely nodded

'I think I broke sensei, oh well he will be fine later'

And with that one last puff went off. In narutos place stood sasuke again, who was looking around wildly for once showing some emotional surprise wondering how the heck he got there. When he noticed up in his seat the blonde boy kicked back with a smirk on his face staring right at him

'how did the dobe manage this, it was unbelievable everything in my mind screams im better than him, but my logic says that's not true, hes a different naruto now. How long have you been hiding this dobe'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long before tales of the demonstration spread through town, rumors of how the blonde had created over a hundred copies of himself in a small academy classroom. Most disbelieved it but many made sure to make a note to show up to the academy training grounds tomorrow to watch the skills display. Many shinobies went every year to watch the new gennin prospects but this year theyd almost need to build a stadium around it to fit everyone that wanted to go. The demon boy and the last uchiha both were gonna draw a crowd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"iruka sensai you wanted to see me after class? I didn't do anything wrong you cant make me clean erasers or anything today."

"no naruto nothing like that, I just had some questions about today, what you did has already sent a uproar through the village, and is unherd of from an academy student. I just want to know what happened it was no secret that you were very poor when it comes to bunshins. And after seeing what you did today half of me is booming with pride to be your sensai, but the other half wants to hide in shame. After seeing you fail so many times under with me as your sensai and then accomplishing that without my help makes me feel like I was missing something and ignoring you. It makes me feel like I failed as a sensai to not notice something like this."

"its not your fault sensai, you did everything to be expected and would work on anyone else, I just have so much chakra that I couldn't focus so little into one bunshin, that's why mine always looked dead there was enough chakra for 20 bunshins in each one."

'wow if what this kids saying are true ive really failed as a sensai to not notice it before'

"that's amazing naruto, you really are the one of a kind most unexpected ninja"

It took a few moments for naruto to process what he said when the word ninja passed through his mind again

"sensai does this mean?"

"close your eyes naruto"

He could feel something press to his forehead and tied around his head

"now open"

Reaching up he could feel the band around his head, and as his fingers brushed over the cold steel feeling the etchings of the symbol of konoha a tear formed at his eye.

"naruto I still cant help but feal I failed you as a sensai, and I still have some questions about today, like how you can make solid clones. But anybody with eyes now can see that you have tremendous potential as a shinobi, and I want to feel a part of watching you become a fine man and a fine shinobi. So as of today I officially recognize you as a gennin of konoha"

By now tears where pouring down narutos face hearing those words, not only was his dream coming true but iruka sensai was officially acknowledging him, the man had always been close to naruto, weather it be hot on his trail after a prank or talking to him after class with some understanding he never felt the man truly bond with him until today.

"now how about we celebrate naruto, I feel that some ramen is in order my treat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it, how can the dobe get so far ahead of me" back at the uchiha compound sasuke was not waking narutos display today well.

"im the one who needs to get stronger, I have the goal to reach and my revenge to take. How can the dobe pass me so much when I train so hard, theres no way an average looser should pass an uchiha so easy."

Hed been training for hours, bits of wood littered the compound from wooden training dummies hed literally reduced to pulp. His hands long since starting to bleed from overuse.

"I don't hate him for it, hes always been there smiling near me, and probably the only person I can call a friend. But the thaught of someone else who has passed me so fast, how can I ever beat itachi if I cant even keep ahead of naruto."

"he had to have some help, that's it. Someone must be training him when im always alone training, so that's what I need someone to train me. Maybe whoever narutos been getting help from can help me too. I need to find naruto"

Taking off he went to search for the blonde boys home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

3 hours later it was already dark out. Sasuke had spent hours trying to find naruto with no luck, searching all the training fields he couldn't find naruto at his field way outside the rest by the forest of death, finally having given up and went to the hokage tower to see if he could get an address.

Sarutobi had been surprised with the young uchihas request. Since hed always kept an eye over the blonde with his crystal ball hed never had anyone try and find the boys home for reasons other than vandalism. And hed never seen any of the boys really spend time with naruto so when sasuke asked him he felt kinda happy for naruto that possibly he was finally getting accepted and making friends.

30 minutes later sasuke sat outside narutos home waiting for him to get home. Patient that after all the time hed wasted today he wasn't leaving without answers when finally he herd footseps approaching followed by naruto walking home.

"Hey teme to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit" said the blonde in a friendly tone smiling, he always liked sasuke and him being over ment he might finally breaking out of his brooding shell.

"I want to know how you got so strong, I want to get stronger than anyone by any means possible. And seeing you today I know you've gotten help theres no way you've got so strong alone. Im not above knowing that I don't need help to get strong as fast as you now. So ive actually come to ask who is training you and if they can train me as well."

'well that was unexpected, I cant believe he actually swallowed his pride enough to ask for help'

**I agree, a darkness hangs in his heart and he harbers a lot of pain and hate. Despite him being popular he is as alone as you. Your little display today must have really humbled him. He wouldn't come asking if he truly believed he was still stronger than you.**

'so what should I tell him, we cant just go telling our secret'

**Don't say anything tonight, we will talk about this later. I have a strange feeling about this one**

"well I can ask the next time I see him but cant promise anything, ill let you know when I have an answer"

"naruto do you remember all the times years ago I helped you with the simple academy stuff when you really were the dead last, well im actually asking you as a friend for this. I hate that I have to stoop so low but your probably the only person I can ask this, so just remember that"

With that he just turned and left

'dang he must be really shaken up from me today, the sasuke I know would never open up like that. But maybe that's a good thing, he really is as lonely as I am but atleast I have the annoying fuzzball

**Watch it kid, remember if I wanted to I could crush this whole village**

Have fun doing that from inside me fuzzbag. And plus I know you wouldn't do that unless all that mumbo jumbo about being a mistaken chakra monster who doesn't wanna just rampage was bull

**Loudmouth brat**

Love you too, now as I was saying, atleast I have someone to talk to and help me out. But do you think we could trust him?

**I don't know, he does harber a lot of pain and hate but I do believe him from what he spoke today, he may put on a tough face around people but inside hes still just a lonely boy. You know what you risk by telling him though don't you?**

Yeah I do but as of today we are both ninja of konoha, and we should look out for each other, and hes probably the closest I have to a friend. Plus he sounds really determined to become strong for some reason, I know my dreams to become hokage and I need to be strong for that. So he must have a goal to reach too so I think as long as it helps him he will cooperate.

**Good point, if you feel its right go ahead, im not obliged to tell him anything you know though. And im only aggreing to help him at all because he actually did help you before. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

A week later at academy as the class let out naruto found sasuke to talk

"hey sasuke teme, where you really serious yesterday? That was really out of style for you. Your normally all Im the last uchiha im better than you so why do you need help"

'naruto had decided weather to tell him or not once he found out wheather he could trust his purpose for coming to him'

"shut up dobe. Like I said yesterday, im not below knowing when to ask for help. And as a matter of fact I will become stronger than you I need to be."

"your always going on and on about how strong you need to get, whats up with that, tell you what. If you tell me why you need to get so strong and if I think it's a good enough reason ill take you to who I got help from."

"I need to avenge my clan, and kill the man that took my family away. You don't know the pain of loosing your family like I do. But you're the closest to be able to understand, you've never had one and have felt another pain like mine. I want to kill this man and revive my clan."

**The boys a fool. He just wants to be on a path to revenge and nothing good ever comes from that.**

'yeah but nobody is there to help him understand that, I think we should do it still. Maybe we can actually help him. And hes right about the family I never had mine but it must be another thing entirely to loose yours. And cant blame him for wanting to kill the man who massacred his clan.'

**Fine, but your still making him sign the contract, no ifs ands or buts if you want my help**

'I still think that's a little cruel but if he wants to then it will atleast make sure he wont go spilling the secret. It scares me that you can make things like this though.

**Yes but remember you made me change it so that it wont kill him. And it will only activate if he breaks the agreement so if he doesn't do anything stupid hes fine. And even if he does it will only activate if I will it to, but that part I can keep a secret. Let the threat loom over his head.**

"well follow me then, but I warn you if you want to go through with this your going to have to do something your not gonna like to prove it to my teacher"

"as long as it helps me reach my goal, I can probably put up with whatever he wants"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An half hour later in narutos private training field

"ok first I have to make you promise that anything I tell you is a secret and you cant tell anyone else."

"fine"

"my teacher has agreed to you learning from him on one condition, he wishes to stay anonymous and a secret, so he has created a contract for you to sign and a seal to be placed on your body."

"that sounds awfully like a threat, he cant important to need to be so secretive, well I might as well hear the rest before I call him crazy and leave, what does it do. Im not putting something on my body that's gonna slow me down or hurt my goal"

"its not dangerous and will not cause you any problems as long as you follow the contract, what it states is that whoever signs it and receives the seal to match it will be bound to my teacher and anyone who breaks the condition will receive the punishment, the condition is an oath of silence to any knowledge of my teacher, to anybody other than myself."

"so keep quite sounds simple enough still this sounds a little over the top"

"well I don't know if your going to want to go through with everything, this was the best compromise i could make to him to not kill you if don't want to learn from him and go telling people. And trust me he has his reasons"

"fine, whats the punishment if I fail"

"if you break the contract the seal on your body will activate and seal your eyes away. My teacher has past experiances with uchiha and said this would be the only way he would ever trust one enough to teach one"

"That's ridiculous, the sharingan eyes are the pride of the uchiha, why would I risk that to just learn something from 1 man."

"first of hes not a man, and second off if you don't break the contract nothing will happen, and he can remove the seal from you anytime he pleases if you prove yourself, as long as your not dumb your not actually risking anything."

"fine but this better be worth it, if you've lied to me in any way and my eyes are at risk I swear to kami."

**Hmm I didn't think he would actually agree to it, hes balsy ill give him that**

'I told you to have some faith in him, now shut up and get ready for me to summon the contract'

_Kuchiyose no jutsu_

"here is the contract for you to sign, after I draw the seal on you once you sign this the contract will be in effect and I promise you the help to get stronger"

Twenty minutes later naruto had finished drawing the seals on sasuke and letting the fox double check everything and sasuke was ready to sign.

"alright just draw some blood onto your fingers and press them to the contract"

Drawing out a kunai sasuke pricked his finger and spread the blood across them and pressed his hand onto the scroll. As soon as he pulled his fingers off the symbols of the seal glowed red and started steaming making the boy scream in pain. And they slowly started to shrink onto the left side of his neck, finally finishing leaving behind only 1 small mark in the shape of a small fox sitting.

"damnit naruto what the hell was that"

"the sealing process the pain will go away in a few minutes and then youl forget all about it, now are you ready to meet your new sensai?"

"this so better be worth all this trouble dobe"

"it will be _kuchiyose no jutsu_ teme meet your new sensei the demon 9 tailed fox known as the kyuubi"

_And that wraps up one more chapter kind of ona cliffhanger I know, _

_Now I know a lot of you are probably thinking im making sasuke a lot more mellow and humble than normal. Yeah well you know what I want to try and find out what he would be like if he wasn't really just a douche bag teme. What if he actually gave naruto a shot and embraced help to get his goal_

_So with that I thank you all for reading so far, share the love throw up a follow and write me a review. Please I really need some feedback what do I have to do beg?_

_So signing off from another chapter DeadMau37_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: don't own Naruto never will

Starting this chapter I'm going to try and bring in more first person views mainly with Naruto and Sasuke but other supporting characters as well. Let's see how it goes enjoy :D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

All across the village people could swear they herd laughing passing through the air. And if you happened to recognize the voice like a pink haired or blonde ponytailed gennin were out in the streets looking for someone who sounds exactly like a certain Uchiha.

Meanwhile outside the forest of death "HAHAHA that's a good one dobe, I knew you're the class prankster and have been nothing but surprising lately but that's too good, You honestly want me to believe that fox smaller than most dogs is the most feared monster in our village's history? Not to mention the nine tailed fox was killed years ago by the Yondaime."

'Well that could've gone better'  
**I'm going to kill that little insolent shit**  
'Calm down kyu you can't really blame him, if you weren't inside me I would've had a hard time believing too'  
**Fine I won't kill him, but you should draw some of my chakra out and****let me use it, just to scare the boy****  
**'Fine with me'  
**And when the hell did you decide you could call me kyu, I'm the lord of****foxes I deserve at least to be called sensei after teaching you****  
**'The hokage gets jiji you get kyu deal with it'  
**Kami you humans get more balsy and less respectful every generation**

With that Naruto started drawing out the kyuubis chakra and opened up the link between him and the fox like it showed him. At first when the fox had suggested it he was cautious but the link would only let a minimum through at a time and Naruto had the full power to shut it off instantly, but he had admitted having be able to let the kyuubi himself use chakra would be a benefit in the future. Especially if he was ever in a bind and could depend on the kyuubi like a powerful summon to aid him. Naruto had learned by now that his and the kyuubis lives were linked so it only benefitted both of them to work together, if Naruto died then so did the kyuubi.

'Alright fox here comes enough chakra to make him piss his pants if your truly as scary as you think you are' Watch and learn brat

Chakra started bubbling out of the small normal looking fox as it started to slowly grow, muscles bulging in its arms and legs, becoming thick and powerful limbs. Its fur grew longer and shaggy looking more feral, soon the fox stood 6 feet tall, with fangs like razors and claws as long as your fingers. With all nine tails waving slightly in the wind.

In an instant the fox made to run at the dark haired boy then vanished re appearing inches from his face and let out the most bloodcurdling terrifying scream herd in over 12 years.

Sasuke despite being a hardass with his emotions almost let him relieve himself on the spot, but managed to hold it in just falling on his ass and trying to crawl away. Scooting a half dozen feet away when the roar switched over to what sounded like the fox laughing.

**This is priceless, I didn't know Id shock him so bad**  
'That sounds reassuring, what did you do to him stupid fuzz ball, oh and thanks for the roar now we can expect Anbu here any minute'

**We will be fine nobody will bother us and if they do just say it was a****practice jutsu that went wrong, and as far as the boy you'll see in a****minute what happened, let's just say I made it a whole lot easier for****him to memorize things you show him.**

"Hey teme are you ok? I woulda warned you but kyuubi has a twisted sense of humor."

All Sasuke could manage was a small nod looking in Naruto's direction, when something caught his attention

'Hey basterd fox what the hell did you do to him? Why are his eyes like that you said his eyes would be fine as long as he didn't break the contract'

**I didn't do anything to them, I merely awakened them, and those are****the basic levels of what you've herd the Uchiha bloodline called, the****sharingan. And there only awakened in moments that one would consider****a near death or tragic moment. The fact that it happened from me is****payment enough to know how close I was to making him shit his pants.****Now go tell him what's going on, he's going to be extremely interested****in what's happening to him****  
**  
Walking over to the boy still on his ass paralyzed Naruto offered his hand down to help him up.

"I didn't know that you considered training sitting on your ass day dreaming, how are you feeling teme"

"Like I need a new fox fur rug in my living room, keep that crazy thing away from me"

"Hey you're the one who laughed at him, anyways how are you feeling though? Anything feel different?"

"Yeah actually, everything's brighter and clearer, what happened to me"

"It will be easier to show you" Naruto made a clone and had it henge into a mirror and held it up for Sasuke.

"The fox says it's activated in life threatening or tragic moments, he must have really scared you."

Sasuke was speechless staring into the mirror. Looking back at him was  
his face but in his eyes instead of the regular jet black was looking back red with a single tomoe in each eye. The first stage of the sharingan.

The fox meanwhile had shifted back to its smaller state and was just lying in the sun watching.

"So that really is the kyuubi, I can see its chakra now, it's so powerful, even in that small state, how is he even here? I thought he died years ago from the 4th hokage? And he's known as the demon that almost destroyed our village, but is just relaxing here with you."

"that really is the kyuubi but what they didn't tell you is that a powerful chakra monster like the kyuubi can't really be killed in battle, what the Yondaime did that day to save the village was seal the monster in the stomach of a newborn child to save the village."

"And let me guess you drew the short straw and where that child."

"got it in 1" said Naruto as he pulled up his shirt and channeled some chakra making the seal appear on his stomach

"what about the destroy the whole village part, he seems truly fearsome but not ready to go kill and destroy, I think I need an explanation because what we were taught and what I'm seeing doesn't match up."

"Well that's kind of a long story it began…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Meanwhile near the forest of death.

An Anbu squad just touched down at one of the main entrances to the forest of death

"Bear the reports say it came from the forest of death right?"

"Correct Hawk, we are to enter and search for the source of the noise"

Right then what looked like a senbon whizzed past the head of the one called Bear leaving a small scratch in his mask

"How can I help you boys today" said a nearby voice in a slightly flirty but at the same time deadly voice.

Looking up they saw a woman sitting in a tree branch in a tiny skirt with mesh stockings, and a gifted chest barely wrapped up and concealing what was underneath eating a dango.

"We are under the hokages orders to scout and look into the roar that was herd coming from this area"

"Well the forest here is my territory, and as far as the noise I've already dealt with it and will send a report to the hokage, now you will excuse me unless you want to find out what happens to people who disturb my lunch"

The Anbu stared at her as she spoke, and chills went down their spines as a sadistic bloodthirstiness crept into her voice and face as she spoke.

"The hokage will expect a report within 3 hours, squad lets return and make our report"

All the Anbu disappeared into the trees, they had heard about the snake queen of the forest of death and didn't want to test the rumors, and risk putting several of their more sensitive and precious body parts at risk.

'those brats in the woods owe me for that, there lucky I enjoyed seeing the one almost piss himself when that fox roared at him, his fear made me so wet, I would fallen out of that tree if I wasn't frozen there myself, that fox has some lungs. And my curiosity is killing me about what all happened and where the fox came from, and if my suspicions are right this could be really entertaining for me, if they weren't so young they both be pretty cute hahaha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back in the forest 2 boys and a fox had a shiver go down there spines and for some reason felt like they should avoid anything to do with the forest of death for the rest of their lives.

"That's quite a story, I don't know if I quite believe the part about the fox actually being kind of friendly, but it makes sense what you told me so I'll go with it for now, plus unintentionally that fox has already helped me greatly"

"Wait so you don't have a problem with me containing the most feared demon of the village and that I'm going to rampage and let it loose killing everyone?"

"No it seems like the fox is pretty mellow with a load bark, and I've known you for years, you're still just the dobe to me so why not just go with it. In my opinion I actually see it as a great opportunity to get stronger, who else can say they've been helped by the most feared and powerful monster in the known world."

**I wish to speak with the boy, ask him to come over to me and place his hand on top of my head, I'm going to activate a link with him like ours, and don't worry he will be able to hear our conversations and be included only when I wish him to. Otherwise it will still be private to us, or private between me and him.**

"Sasuke your sensei wishes you to place your hand on his head, it will create a link to communicate with him while he is still in the form of a fox."

"can't learn from somebody that can't talk to you so why not" walking over he placed his hand on the foxes, a small rumbling growl could be herd coming from the fox making the Uchiha sweat just a little bit.

'Having fun over there?'

**Indeed, he's still so on edge from earlier I can't help messing with him a bit, ok and he should be in now. **

**So Sasuke you wish to learn from me correct?**

"What is this I can hear you in my head"

**I created a link between us so I can instruct you while maintaining my fox form as well as from inside my seal in Naruto**

'Sup teme'

'Great just what I needed a mental link with the dobe'

'Oh you know you love me'

Staring over at the blonde just smiling at him while he shot the mental jibe, Sasuke was just staring daggers at Naruto

'Well I guess this link is convenient then, so what do you have planned for me'

**Depends how much do you like your own blood**

Sasuke just stared at the fox who had a sly look on his face

'I like it better in my body but I'm no stranger to rough training so I think I can manage'

**Good cause I train Naruto hard, injuries will happen, I just tend to lend a hand in healing him but I can't do the same for you until one of you has some training in medical jutsu witch is something I cannot help with personally, I heal myself naturally and have never needed to pursue it. Do you wish to start today or at a later time?**

'I'm ready to start now'

**Ok well today I wish to see how far you already are, so I'm going to have you fight Naruto in an aggressive spar, I want you to use your full power but nothing lethal. This will be to let me view your current skills and to let you adjust to having the sharingan. I warn you though Naruto is a lot more advanced than you believe, you will not win a fight with him if it was real, so give it your all to impress me. And Naruto no seals or using any of my chakra for this, keep it to a ninjutsu and taijutsu fight.**

'Ready when you are Sasuke'

'Bring it on dobe'

Both of them stood across from each other, bright cerulean blue eyes staring into the red sharingan.

Naruto seizing the moment dashed forward far faster than Sasuke was expecting swinging his arm low to catch him in the stomach, but Sasuke was able to follow it as if he was moving slower than normal and blocked it.

Not letting him any room to breathe Naruto swept his leg low to knock Sasuke off balance. Although he saw it coming he wasn't fast enough to dodge it fully and his leg grazed past his foot as he jumped away barely making contact but avoiding it.

"I'm impressed Naruto you've really improved, but with these new eyes I can follow your movements."

"Good wouldn't want this to be too easy, now the question is are you fast enough to keep up with what you can see?"

Rushing back into the fight Naruto started a merciless combo of taijutsu strikes aimed at Sasuke's head stomach and legs. While the Uchiha could follow his moves his physical body was slower, countering and blocking many at the last moment but still having blows slip through and land on him. Jumping back his hands raced through hand signs as he inhaled deeply _Katon Gokakyu no jutsu_ and a huge fireball raced towards Naruto. Hitting the ground he was standing going up in flames when it cleared there was just a burnt log in a patch of destroyed earth.

'Holy shit I think he got my eyebrow with that one, that's a powerful jutsu'

**It's impressive normally people so young can't use jutsu like that, they don't have the chakra supply**

"Impressive Sasuke let's see how you like my jutsu though _Taju kage bunshin no jutsu"_ with that over a hundred Naruto's popped into existence and charged Sasuke.

After a couple of minutes all the clones where destroyed and Sasuke stood breathing deeply but almost unhurt, just a few scratches and scuffs was all he took from the brawl.

**I'm impressed this boy has potential, it may be fun to train him after all**

"Naruto what do you know about the sharingan? I bet you didn't know that when someone watches someone perform a jutsu if it's within their capabilities they can copy it _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"_

"Sasuke wait!"

But it was too late 4 copies of Sasuke puffed up for a few seconds then dispelled and the original dropped to the ground.

"Damnit now we have to bring him to the hospital for chakra exhaustion"

**He's ambitious with a lot to prove, but he's rash and rushes into things without thinking or knowing about them**

'yeah he said he can copy jutsu but I don't know if that's a good thing, using jutsu without knowing their drawbacks, shadow clones just use up way too much chakra, and he isn't powered by a giant demonic plushy'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konaha hospital

Moonlight shone through the window of Sasuke's hospital room. Inside where just the two boys from the woods.

'_Uhhh what happened to me I feel so week and tired, I was with Naruto then there was a fox and we fought'_

**BOOM** the sounds of the door being thrown open shook the whole building

"SASUKE-KUN!"

'_Great and the harpy is here'_

"Get out of the way forehead Sasuke should be comforted by someone beautiful and caring in his hour of need"

'_Great could this get any worse?'_

"Hey Sakura-Chan, Ino-San you guys should really be quiet though Sasuke needs his rest."

"That's ok Naruto I'm up, let's leave before it gets any louder in here"

"Are you sure Sasuke? You were just checked in for chakra exhaustion an hour ago"

"Sasuke-Kun what happened and why is Naruto here we herd you were checked into the hospital to come and visit so why is he here?"

"We were training together in the woods, and Sasuke tried a new technique of mine and"

"SHUT UP NARUTO we came to talk to Sasuke why you are still here anyways. He was probably out training and you bugged him and made him hurt himself, you're dead last of our graduating class if you two were out training in the woods why is Sasuke in the hospital and not you. He could probably beat you in 2 minutes without a scratch"

'_Kami could these two be any dumber, they wonder why I don't pay attention to them there just blind fan girls. They wouldn't know the truth if it bit them in the ass, especially after the other day with Naruto's showing off you'd think they woulda learned by now.'_

"Come on Naruto let's get out of here"

"Sasuke-kun why would you want to leave here with him instead of us? Surely someone as powerful as you wouldn't want to with someone like him"

By now Sasuke's blood was boiling and he didn't even really understand why, he had put up with these two for so long and just ignored them. But after today with Naruto in the woods, after the blonde put enough faith in him to show him his secret there words where just rubbing him the wrong way.

"Look you two, that's exactly why I want to leave with him not you two, and maybe if you actually trained past the basic academy stuff you'd have a clue. I am leaving with the strongest one here, you two are just blind and weak useless fan girls. Others have probably noticed it by now but Naruto isn't as weak as you think. You both are a shame to be called ninja and after tomorrow that will be especially true once you have your headbands. Come on Naruto lets leave I'm sick of being here."

With that he just walked out the door past the two dumbfounded girls and down the hall.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, Ino-san. That was pretty mean of him, I better go catch up with him though, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

After he walked out of the room both of the girls just sat there thinking about what happened, was Sasuke really right? Where they both so useless that someone like Naruto was better company than them?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage tower

"sir hokage we need to go over the graduating class and assign jounins too them, we have the results of the first exam and tomorrow they will be displaying the rest of their abilities. Normally wed be fine up till now to just place them but there's been an upset in the academy."

"Upset? What do you mean?"

"It was Naruto sir"

"Naruto again, hmm what did he do this time paint over my face on the monument again?"

Over the years Sarutobi had grown attached to the boy. And as little as he wanted to admit it, it actually brightened his day to hear about the young pranksters feats. But recently he hadn't heard of any news about the boy being in trouble and had found it odd.

"No sir, surprisingly nothing negative. It was his skill display during the first three academy jutsu and we don't know how to handle the situation. Normally we group the top of the class with the lowest of the class, so Sasuke and Naruto would be paired. But after today rumors have been going around that Naruto may be even above Sasuke, so the concerns are about sticking the two most powerful gennin together."

Hearing the news made the old man stop and think for a moment. 'Naruto this is fantastic to hear, it looks like you've finally dropped the childish façade and focused on your goals. Now maybe you can actually work on the village's acceptance and drop the pranks.'

"Very well lets go over there rosters and see what we can do"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Sasuke woke up still stiff from yesterday, chakra exhaustion was a bitch. At least he finally felt like he was back to his normal level just sore from the experience.

'Naruto I'm truly curious now, I came at you with my all. Years of training by myself, wanting to get stronger, NEEDING to get stronger and you passed me so easily. But why is it that when I look at you with jealousy I don't hate you, it actually eases me, that shouldn't be the way it is. I should hate you for beating me so easy so why is it that I feel so comfortable around you now.'

"Well no reason to let him get further ahead, there's a few hours before our second evaluation might as well go loosen up"

Elsewhere

'Man with a start to a day like today there's no way everyone won't be impressed'

"Hey old man another bowl please"

"Coming right up Naruto, so what brings you to the shop so early today? Normally we don't see you until lunch or dinner time."

"Well today I have to be at the top of my game, so a breakfast of all I can eat Ichirakus is the best way to prepare."

"Well you're always welcome whenever you want, what's the big occasion though?"

"Yesterday was the graduation exam, and I passed because I'm just that awesome dattebayo! But today were going to be demonstrating our skills in front of jounins chunin and whoever else wants to show up."

"That's excellent to here Naruto, I'm sure you will do great and make me proud, maybe I'll even close up shop for a while or let Ayame watch things for a while and come watch you, but for now we need to make sure you're ready to go Ramen is on the house this morning."

"Aww for real! Thanks Teuchi if that's the case I'm going to need three bowls of miso and a bowl of pork."

"Coming right up!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"All right class it's the time everybody's been waiting for this is the last day of academy for you all who have passed. And tomorrow you will be receiving a new jounin sensei. Let me just say before we carry on to the demonstration two things. First I'm proud of each and every one of you, some of you are goofballs without good grades. And some of you are diligent students with high marks. But I believe in each one of you lies a true ninja, so always work hard and do your best, not only for your village but also for your friends.

And second while you all have passed and will move on this demonstration is not purely for placing you with jounin sensei. Much like how the chunin exams are an international affair to show off power, these demonstrations are a local village gathering to witness and usher in the next generation, so I urge all of you to do your best and show your wills of fire."

Just then the door to the classroom opened and inside stepped an old man in a robe with a red hat and a pipe secured in his mouth

Whispers could be herd across the room.

"It's the hokage" "is he here to watch us" "ill really impress everyone with the hokage watching"

"Excellently said Iruka, would you mind if I said a few things to the class before we start? A large part of the village will be at the exam arena today to watch you all, but I don't think they'll mind if they wait a few minutes longer so I want to speak to you all. You are the next generation of Shinobi part of the village hidden in the leafs. And I can see that the will of fire has been passed down strongly to all of you, I want all of you to keep that in mind. The will of fire has been passed down since the first hokage Hashirama Senju. He had the believe that a ninjas true purpose isn't power, or defeating the enemy. It was love, love for the village and love for ones friends. Shinobi who fight with love in their hearts all poses the will of fire, so today when it's your turn remember that and make your village proud."

'Wow I'm surprised I got through all that without an interruption, I was sure that…. Wait a second.'

"Excuse me Iruka but would you perhaps know where Naruto is located?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Crap I knew I shouldn't have eaten that 6th bowl, I completely lost track of time, Iruka sensei's going to be so mad, I better really hurry.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the classroom Sasuke was in the back half paying attention to the hokages speech.

**Bang!**

'man what is with people slamming doors open lately, not surprising though, at this point it can only be one person'

"Sorry for being late everyone, future hokage Naruto Uzumaki is here now dattebayo!"

Suddenly everyone in the room could feel a killer intent leaking into the room until.

"NARUTO DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DAY IT IS, AND FOR YOU TO BE LATE ON SUCH A DAY! ALSO LOOK WHO IS IN THE ROOM AND SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Iruka was basically burning in anger at the disrespect his student had shown in front of the hokage.

"oh hey jiji how are you today, so have you come by to give me your hat yet he he"

"NARUTO!"

"Calm down Iruka it's quite alright. I enjoy seeing the youth and vigor in the young generation. You can't scold them for still being kids. And sorry Naruto but I plan on keeping my hat for a little while longer, maybe if you impress everyone at today's exhibition you may be one step closer though."

Everyone in the class was just watching the scene and had no idea how to respond. The hokage was the pinnacle of all ninja. Know worldwide and was a symbol of the villages strength. But here was Naruto just casually chatting with the old man like they were old friends. How did the dead last of their class and the boy who their parents told to stay away from get close to the hokage?

Sasuke in the back was just keeping to himself. 'Noisy as always Naruto, but if you weren't you wouldn't be you'

Sakura was turning red in anger 'Naruto why do you always have to be so troublesome can't you just stay gone or quiet and quit bugging everyone!' '**CHA Sasuke should be the one up there friends with the hokage, he's so much stronger and cuter and…**

Shikimaru 'troublesome'

Choji *munch* *crunch*

Kiba 'showoff I can still beat him to a pulp easy'

Shino '….'

Hinata 'Naruto I'm glad you made it, I was hoping you would. I hope we get placed on the same team. Maybe then I could be brave enough to talk to you'

Ino 'I'm still thinking about what happened yesterday, about what Sasuke said. I don't know why but it sounded like he was defending Naruto unknowingly. I wonder what's going on with those two, maybe he's right though especially after what we saw yesterday, and maybe Naruto has changed. But oh my kami Sasuke is still so much cooler and sooooo hot'

"Sorry jiji I'll go sit down and let you finish your speech."

"That's quite alright Naruto I think everyone here is ready to go and tired of listening to an old man, how about we head to the arena and start this thing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konaha arena

"Woooow this place is huge, it's awesome we actually get to fight here?"

"Calm down dobe, and we don't actually know what we are going to do, it might be fighting or anything else. Remember they used the terms exhibition and demonstration, which could be anything from glorified spars to just showing off techniques."

"Geese Sasuke you find a way to take the excitement out of anything, oh well I hope whatever they do it will be fun."

Up in the front Iruka who was leading them stopped and turned around once they reached their destination room, and two more jounins entered the room

"ok class listen up as you know the actual events haven't been announced yet, since this isn't an official test just a glorified bragging contest for civilians to watch and you guys to show off before becoming full-fledged ninja we have decided this year to let you as a class decide how you wish to participate. The options will be voted on with a majority victor."

Options are as follow:

1) A randomized bracket style tournament

2) Individual display

3) Chosen partner spars

After voting was don't and taken account of it turned out most of the class felt like a spar with a chosen partner would be the best, they could all pick somebody they knew well enough to fight and show off at the same time.

Either that or they all had someone they wanted to beat the crap out so they could show off to a certain someone and had blonde and pink hair respectively

Naruto and Sasuke had instantly been drawn to that conclusion

Sasuke after a quick trip down memory lane had him waking up in a hospital after his last spar with Naruto.

And Naruto because Sasuke was whom he considered his biggest rival and closest friend

Ok once everybody is ready all teams have been recorded and we can start the matches.

First match will be Yasui Zetsumai vs. Saikoro Komokai

Second up will be Choji Akamichi vs. Shikimaru Nara

Third match will be Ino Yaminaka vs. Sakura Haruno

Fourth match is Komoku Enmu vs. Hachi Megami

Fifth match is Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha

"Awwww man we have to wait until the fifth match that's lame"

"Calm down dobe just prepare for the beating I'm going to give you"

"Ha-ha in your dreams Sasuke but I am looking forward to our first official match"

'Normally I would just expect to beat someone like Naruto so why is it when I say it I feel like I'm lying to myself. And why is it that I'm not even angry at myself for accepting that it doesn't make any sense. After _him_ I never thought it'd be easy to accept someone and let them close until I kill _him_ but Naruto is just different. Truth is though I'm excited as well about our match, he really is strong and one day I will pass him though.'

After they were done announcing the rest of the matchups everyone except the first match retreated to the spectator's box dedicated to other combatants, following the lead of their sensei.

The first match wasn't much special both boys rushed out and did some basic academy taijutsu, then threw a few e and d level jutsu at each other that their fathers probably taught them ending when one boy was able to hit the other with a small fireball. And they were both congratulated on a spectacular performance and the loosing boy was escorted off to the infirmary for burns.

Choji won the second match after a few minutes of his human boulder and Shikimaru just got tired of holding him back with his shadow binding. But not after people noticed how well he used the land and strategizing

Up in the hokage box

'Hmmmm I see the Nara's tradition of being above average in intelligence has passed on yet again. I wonder to what extent, oh well but I imagine that if he gets motivated he will be a great jounin in a few years'

"Next match Ino Yaminaka vs. Sakura Haruno"

The two rivals squared off to face each other

Up in the stands both Naruto and Sasuke were watching, the former with attention the later with a bored stare.

'I wonder if those two will ever get it through their heads I'm not interested in pathetic fan girls and maybe they will start taking being a ninja serious'

Just then he overheard both girls yelling up at them how they loved him and were dedicating the match to him

'Nope, guess it's never going to happen, how irritating'

And much to his expectations the fight ultimately wound up the two of them pretty much slapping each other and calling the other names, until the judges called it a draw and pulled the girls off the field

The next fight was pretty decent the winning boy getting victory with a clever use of shurikan and wire

"Finally I thought we were never going to get to fight huh Sasuke"

"Hmmm" was the only response he got

"Oh come on I thought we were past those grunt responses, oh well guess some things never change"

Two minutes later found the two boys in the arenas combatant antechamber/ briefing room right off the field.

"ok you two heres how its going to go, my name is Hayate *cough* and I will be the proctor for your fight. This is a friendly spar but neither of you should know many dangerous moves and myself as well as another jounin on standbye will be there to intercept any potentially fatal moves. But we do incourage giving your all, if we do however call the fight or interfere in any way the match is over, failing *cough* to do so will result in severe punishment up to removal *cough* from the ninja program and possible imprisonment."

"don't worry bout us where just going to go out and have fun, plus I don't need to use any really dangerous stuff to beat the emo"

"speak for yourself dead last prepare to get stomped"

"that's not that Uchiha superiority now that you have your sharingan kicking in is it?"

"nope I just know you cant be me, so bring it on"

Ten minutes later the intermission ended and the found themselves facing each other in the arena.

"the fifth match between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke will now begin"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

And that's gonna bring the chapter to an end. Quite a long one for me to longest so far.

Had a lot of fun writing this one and I appreciate need desire and want reviews and feedback so drop me some.

Oh and to whoever left it without an account get one fool! I will respond to people and take the criticism but I cant if you don't have an account.

And on a final note to every one whos read up to know thanks a ton and ill catch ya next chapter

Signing off DeadMau37


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine

From here on any jutsu that's recognized from anime and TV will have the proper names, but anything non cannon will just be in English. I would run it through a translator or something but I don't want to make any mistakes and be like yo that fire technique you accidently named it the gay butterfly dance.

I will be doing a jutsu list for any new jutsu after each chapter though

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fifth match between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke will now begin!

"After you Sasuke"

"You're going to regret that but with pleasure."

Sasuke dashed forward starting into a vicious combo of taijutsu, but Naruto was having little problem keeping up with Sasuke and blocking most of his blows with ease, and after a several minutes started switching into an aggressive stance and started pushing Sasuke back. It was an extremely close match, both were very close in their skills Naruto being faster and able to block and counter anything Sasuke threw at him. But was having trouble on the aggressive, Sasuke's newly developed sharingan was letting him keep track of all his movements and not leaving any openings for Naruto to exploit.

'he's faster than me and I already know that in a battle of attrition I'll be gassed and he will barely be breathing his stamina is inhuman, I can only imagine what he's packing away after that shadow clone fiasco. If I'm going to get an edge I need to use superior strategy.'

"_Katon, heat mirage jutsu"_

Inhaling and prepping something that looked very similar to the fireball except when he released it it just looked like a blur in the air spreading until it engulfed both the boys.

"shit that's really hot, it's not dangerous in its own right but definitely puts strain on my body from the major heat, and makes it hard to see it's like I'm inside a mirage" while it wasn't directly going to disable Naruto in any major ways sweat was starting to bead on his forehead and body.

'now for part two, I'm going to have to time this right before he realizes the trap, and lets pray I've got the chakra requirements for this jutsu down, I really down want to fall on my face again'

"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"_

2 Sasuke's who looked slightly out of breath popped onto the field.

'Ok good still have a little left to try and pull this off'

All three Sasuke's ran through more hand signs

"_Katon, ash cloud jutsu"_

All of them exhaled what just looked like basic black smoke covering the entire area in a black haze mixing with the heat making it incredibly thick with Naruto on the inside,

All three Sasuke's then grabbed a kunai with a wire on each and three them at each other catching them running in a spiral to trap Naruto in the wires.

When they reached the end of the twist the wires tightened up signifying that they had trapped something, but right before they could find out what a puff of smoke came exploding out of the smog. And pieces of a shattered log cut by the wires flew in multiple directions, until a kunai with a tag came whizzing past Sasuke sticking into the ground near him.

'What is that? There's no way he would use an exploding tag in a match like this.'

And as if to answer his question the tag went off not releasing an explosion like he expected but a pure wall of bright white lite blinded him and filled his ears with a heavy ringing.

Disoriented and confused he knew that match was over and he was beat, the clones had almost completely drained him, and that was before the last jutsu. And then he felt what he could only guess as the back of a kunai hit his head and he fell

"Winner by knockout, Uzumaki Naruto"

Normally when the combatants match was called the crowd cheered and applauded, but right now was the complete opposite.

Boos and rude taunts where booming through the coliseum,

"DAMN DEMON BRAT, THAT UCHIHA SHOULDVE KILLED HIM"

"GREAT NOW HE CAN GET POWEERFULL TO CAUSE MORE TROUBLE"

Naruto just stood there, offering his hand down to Sasuke with a smile on his face, ignoring the crowd and just loving the moment he just had fighting his friend having so much fun.

Until somebody in the crowd got the balls up to start throwing whatever they could grab at him, and pretty soon a rotten tomato found its way right into the back of his head. And as soon as it did Naruto just walked off, tears hitting the dirt every few feet as he just walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokage's box,

"This is an outrage, Bear, Hawk, Crow, dispatch Anbu crews, I want everybody who participated in that shame apprehended for punishment"

"Roger Lord Hokage we will dispatch Anbu immediately" with that all three of the men in porcelain masks vanished

'Naruto, stay strong I know its tough right now but someday you will show this whole village who you are and what you've sacrificed for them, and be the hero you truly deserve to be.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Combatant's box

Among the class there was a mix of emotions at what they just witnessed.

Sakura who had started off trash talking Naruto during the fight and cheering on Sasuke was silent.

'I want to be so mad at him for embarrassing and actually somehow beating Sasuke I want to go up and beat him and call him a cheater. But I feel so wrong now, I know he's unlike but why to this extent. I can't believe it but I'm actually ashamed at this village right now.'

While she was temporarily sympathizing what she just saw Ino next to her was thinking similar thoughts with less Uchiha.

'After everything we've seen lately there's definitely more to Naruto, why does everyone hate him. For so many years we've been nothing but mean and cruel but he is always there smiling and cheering on everybody. An immovable icon of happiness despite his own sadness. But I never imagined it to this extent, practically the whole village just shunned him. I want to go and cheer up Sasuke after the fight but he would probably just get mad at me. And why should I even think to him first a classmate just got shunned by the whole village he is probably heartbroken.'

Shikimaru just sat quietly he knew taking any action was just troublesome. But his mind was racing after the display.

'This isn't just some petty hate to him for being a prankster, there has to be something deeper down to cause this. Kami I can't believe I'm going to think this cause it's so troublesome but I'm going to find out what.

But the biggest surprise was Hinata. Everybody was so used to the calm quiet and timid girl. But once the tomato had hit Naruto's blonde hair she had turned into a devil reincarnate. Currently Kiba Choji and Shino where all having to hold her back and stop her from going on a villager rampage.

Ino was the first to leave the scene. "I'll catch up with you guys later I got something I have to do."

"Oh no you don't forehead your running off to Sasuke aren't you, I'm going to see him right now."

"For once go right ahead, I think I have something more important to do right now actually."

This shocked Sakura. "What could be more important than Sasuke, stupid Ino-Pig."

"Did you even think about what he said the other day? Or are you really ok with being a silly fan girl all your life. Sasuke is dreamy hot and cool, but he was right, chasing him like an idiots not getting us anywhere. And I actually plan on making myself into someone useful so maybe someday I can actually prove myself to someone like him."

Sakura was stunned, since she had basically met Ino they had always fought over Sasuke. Ino was pretty much saying she was withdrawing from there contest but her words struck a chord with her. Even if she didn't have any competition she was fighting an unwinnable war the way she was right now. Maybe it really was time to start kicking her training into gear. Right after a quick trip to the infirmary to see how Sasuke was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later found Naruto in a familiar scene.

Alone at a local park on a swing just sitting there. Below him was a small area that looked like it had rained there.

**Now is a time I wish I really could break this shitty seal and get free. I actually would show these villagers something to hate, I would burn this kami forsaken village down. I am the damn thing inside of you and even I have enough common sense to know that I'm me and you are just my technical jailer.**

Naruto had just been ignoring the kyuubi for the last half hour as it ranted its pissed offness about the village. Meanwhile he was just lost in his own thoughts.

'I try so hard every day, vie never hurt a single person. Why does everybody I don't even know treat me like this, someday though I will show them they are all wrong?

Just then he heard the sound of footsteps on the grass nearby, looking over he saw Ino just standing there staring at them.

'Great just what I need now, probably here to yell at me for hurting her precious Sasuke.'

"I'm not in the mood for you to yell about me hurting Sasuke or how I should've lost or that I should go drop dead, so why don't you just leave me alone."

Ino didn't budge, she just stood there trying to think of what to do.

'I can't even imagine, he must have lived his entire life like this, no parents to go home to. No family at all, and after today I can pretty much guarantee that the villager's actions in the arena is a first time offense. And then there's me vie been nothing but a bitch to Naruto, so has Sakura, and every other girl from our class. I honestly don't think we've ever even talked to each other without me being mean."

"I'm not here to yell at you, I came to ask you to forgive me for being so mean to you before. I realize now how wrong it was for all of us to do what we did to you. For years we have picked on you but you've never once retaliated, I thought you were just a troublemaker, but ever since that day at the hospital I've been thinking. You're not the idiot we've thought for years, I don't know what you did but you've proven determination and strength especially today fighting Sasuke. All the villagers reacting like that put me over the line, so that's why I'm here. I just want to say I'm sorry and hope we can start new."

Tears kept hitting the ground below Naruto, but not tears of sadness anymore, inside his heart was a joy. First with Sasuke coming to him and there growing friendship, but now another person came to him and accepted him.

'Two down the rest of the village to go, but I'll use this as a sign. To never give up, I will continue to show everyone who I am.'

"It's ok Ino I forgive you, I never had any bad feeling towards you to begin with."

"But that's just it Naruto, how can you be so forgiving, how can you be so strong. I've thought about it you don't have parents, you haven't had friends, where does your strength come from, the other day Sasuke just called us weak idiots pretty much. And you know what? He was right. I want to find strength to be someone too, and just looking at you I can tell that you have strength like that. And I think the rest of the village is wrong now." Tears started running down her face by now "How can you look the other way so easily, I've been a cold bitch to you along with the rest of the village. But you always are so cheerful and so happy I don't understand. If I had to go through even a small part of what you do I don't think I could survive. I'm sorry I came to apologize and hope to make you feel better but all I've accomplished is breaking down and crying."

Getting up from the swing Naruto walked over to her. She had her head hung low and was sobbing by now. Walking up to her he just put his hand on her shoulder and when she looked up at him pulled her close into a hug.

"Ino I'm strong because I have a dream, someday I will become hokage. I love this village despite everything that it's done to me. And someday I will show them who I really am, that's where I get my strength from. And I know that someday you will find a source for your strength too, so cheer up I hate seeing someone with such beautiful eyes cry."

Inside of her after hearing that last compliment something inside of her twitched. She had no idea what but at the time she didn't care she just enjoyed the moment being comforted by someone she came to comfort.

'How ironic, our positions got completely flipped, but why does it feel so comfortable here right now. This is Naruto up until today I would've beat him six shades of that tacky orange if he hugged me, but now I find myself not wanting to let go.'

Nearby though behind a tree another girl let a tear fall from her pale white eyes.

'Naruto I wish I had the courage to be the one hugging you right now. I love how no matter what happens to you, you always try to be the best guy you can to anyone. Kami I wish I was Ino right now though, that's it as of today I'm going to work on making myself known to Naruto. I need to overcome this shyness, if Ino can approach him so can I.'

"I have to go now Ino thanks for cheering me up, I know you will find what your looking for and grow strong." With that he hugged her one last time and walked off leaving her standing there. And while she just stood there it dawned on her. Sasuke has never said one nice thing, complimented her once, or hugged her.

'you dumb idiot. I cant believe it but I think I may have already found what it was I was looking for.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

News of the matches spread quickly, walking back home naruto noticed that while he still got the glares from everyone people stood farther back. As if they were actually afraid of him now, word was that he had managed to beat the last Uchiha in his match and nobody wanted to provoke him now that they knew he could probably kill them easily.

'great I get left alone and now everybodys scared of me. Atleast im not running for my life and getting sent to the hospital daily.'

Reaching his house was a repeat scene from a few days ago.

"so you gonna make it a habit of camping on my door Sasuke?"

"haha" he replied with no enthusiasm at all. "no its been bugging me all day what the flash was at the end of our match. Nobody that ive asked knows and it doesn't match any paper tags the village produces."

"oh that, that's a creation of my own. I call them flashbangs the kyuubi encouraged me to look into basic sealing techniques. There really usefull, all mine are is modified exploding tags, only instead of putting in chakra they absorb light and sound and release it all when it activates."

'that's actually genious, he managed to come up with that on his own? So much released light and sound would momentarily disable just about anyone no wonder it caught me by surprise."

"I know that's not why you're here, you would've just asked me that tomorrow. Why did you really come."

"fine, its about what happened after our match. When I came too you were standing above me with a smile while the whole arena yelled at you in anger. Has it always been like that with you and the village?"

"yeah pretty much as long as I can remember why?"

"it just had me thinking, I never really payed that much attention to it but were both in similer yet completely opposite situations. Ever since the event with my clan ive been alone, I had nobody. And I realize it must have been the same for you, I just came today to say thanks."

"for what I didn't do anything."

"have you ever wondered why I was always so quiet in academy? Or why I ignore and hate all the fan girls?"

"No I just figured that's how you were"

"no naruto, I was like that because I was lonely. And all anyone ever saw was the last Uchiha, nobody ever just saw me. Until you, youre the first friend ive had that I actually can talk to since my clan was killed. And today I realized just what that ment to me, so I wanted to say thanks."

"Your welcome" with his ever present huge grin naruto just held out his hand to shake sasukes, something he never would've done before.

"if you tell anyone about this though I swear to kami that fox wont save you." And grabbed the other boys hand.

**Wanna try me**

Sasukes face grew three shades whiter before he just turned around and walked off with a final wave over his shoulder to naruto.

**I like him more and more**

'I think you just like scaring the piss out of him, we were kind of having a moment there too by the way'

**Doesn't mean I cant like scaring him, and your over it.**

'im going to bed, its been a weird day.'

**It certainly has been interesting, that blonde was kind of cute**

'conversations over'

**Party pooper**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Hokages office

"and that should do it for team assignments lord hokage"

"excellent im glad we didn't look all this over, I was extremely impressed and surprised by Narutos fight."

"you do know we are kind of breaking tradition setting the teams up this way."

"there parents will get over it plus I have a feeling this is the right thing to do, especially after that Anbu made his report what he saw after the matches."

"if you say so lord hokage. Would you like me to inform the academy we have the rosters."

"yes please do, its gonna be an interesting day tomorrow for the students."

With that the anbu vanished from the room

'that kid truly is the most surprising ninja I bet I will ever see. Now its been a long day time to relaz a bit'

Reaching down Sarutobi popped a panel off his desk pulling out a set of novels and cracked one open giggling to himself.

Unaware of the moving shadow blending into the wall behind him.

"enjoying my work sensei?"

Shuffing quick Sarutobi covered the book in some paper work some red showing on his face.

"no idea what your talking about, to what do I owe the pleasure jiraiya."

"you cant hide it from me you old perv, we perverts have to stick together you know, besides I braught you my newest edition." Bringing out a purple hardback with gold leaf on it. "I even braught you the collectors edition?"

Sarutobi just eyed the man for a second before snatching the book away like a precious item and then returning to normal. "very well I accept your gift, now what do I owe the visit I know you didn't come to bring me a book."

"its about naruto you know I planned to make myself known once he was an established ninja, and I know that he only just graduated but word is spreading that he is very advanced already. I want to start some instruction with him sooner than expected once hes settled in with his team."

"you seem eager to start, whats braught this on."

"well lets just say guilt is catching up to me, what kind of godfather waits twelve years to even introduce himself."

"this isn't like you normally you would be off peeking at the hotbaths daily and saying that it could wait till later, why so urgent so suddenly."

"well lets just say I have my ears to the ground and an eye in the sky. And I believe that Naruto is receiving aid from another source. Nothing solid yet so I cant say for sure but lets just say I want to make sure his seal is in place and protecting him if you know what I mean."

"you think the seal is weakening on the fox?"

"possibly some local toads in the area told me they've seen a boy training in the woods with a small fox, not a solid piece of evidence but deffinately worth looking into."

"I agree, that does sound like a coincidence when do you plan to introduce yourself, probably within the next few days I have a few things I have to take care of first."

"you know if the hotbaths catch you again the kunoitchis that frequent it wont show mercy."

"And that's why im the self proclaimed master pervert, they will have to catch me first!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alright one more quick chapter down, next chapter will be team assignments and the gennin tests_

_Thank you all for following my story this far it means a lot to me. But do you know what would also mean a lot? Reviews they power my writing abilities! I need them._

_So signing off till next time DeadMau37_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer Naruto is not my property and never will be

If you'll notice I'm dropping in some oc names, I'm not sure if they are going to bring anything into the story but hey I may as well leave myself the opening. If you guys have any character development ideas lemme know. I plan on doing the story pretty much how I feel but why not let you guys help a bit with the chars if you want.

And I know the mission to land of waves happened earlier in the storyline but I moved it to later because it fit in better with my story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome class todays the day you've all been waiting for, the last day you will report to the academy. After today you will all have new jounin sensei and new teams to work with. I just want to take this moment to say how proud I am of all of you, over the last four years I've watched you all grow into fine young ninja. Well I'm sure you're all eager to meet your new sensei's so without further delay the teams will be as follows.

Team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Akamichi Choji"

A loud squeal of happiness could be herd through the class as Sakura herd she was with Sasuke.

"Take that Ino-Pig I get Sasuke all to myself"

"Go for it forehead, you may be with him but your still not going to get him"

'No reason to tell her I don't think I'm interested anymore, I'm not even sure myself. Sasuke is so hot and talented and strong and cool, but I just don't know. He just isn't a warm and welcoming person like I thought, kind of like….. Wait what am I thinking there's no way I would like…. I don't even know anymore'

"Team 8 is Komoku Enmu, Hachi Megami and Yasui Zetsumai"

"Team 9 will comprise Abarame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba."

Nearby Hinata felt devastated, 'I was hoping to be with Naruto-San now I'll never get the chance to be around him.'

"Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto."

'On a team with lazy shika, and Ino. Shikamaru is cool but I haven't hung out with him much. And I don't know much about Ino other than all the times she yelled at me. But she did come talk to me after the matches yesterday so she may be all right'

"And now to assign your jounin sensei

Team seven will be assigned Hatake Kakashi, who happens to be late 'what's new about him'. Feel free to wait here until he arrives.

Team Eight will be assigned Geko Hayate.

Team nine will be under Yuhi Kurenai.

And team ten is assigned Sarutobi Asuma.

Getting up from their seats all the students departed with their assigned teams and jounin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Training field ten

"How about we get to know each other, let's go around a circle and tell each of us a little bit about ourselves. You there Blondie how about you start off."

"Sensei we don't know anything about you, you should start since you came up with the idea."

"Fair enough, my name is Sarutobi Asuma. My hobbies are inconsequential, my likes are plenty and so are my dislikes. And my goals are none of your business."

All three students just sweat dropped. 'All we learned was his name -.-'

"Ok I'll go my name is Ino Yaminaka. I love flowers and my hobby is shopping, and my goal is to find the strength to become a strong Shinobi."

Those words rung a bell with Naruto 'wow she must really have been paying attention to Sasuke in the Hospital and me the other day, I almost expected her to say her goal was to meet cute boys.'

"Alright other Blondie you're up"

"Right! My name is Naruto U-ZU-MA-KI future hokage, remember that. What I like is cup ramen, and Ichirakus ramen, especially the pork, and the miso, and the

'Geese does all this kid think about is ramen?'

"What I don't like is the time it takes for cup ramen to cook, and people who give up."

'Great a yell first think second kind of guy'

"Very well said, alright last one you with the bored look on your face your up."

*sight* "fine, my names Shikamaru, I like shogi and watching clouds. I don't like anything that requires energy and I find most others troublesome because there always busy. My goals are to become an average ninja in an average amount of time make average money marry an average girl and die old."

'Yup definitely an underachiever'

"Alright now that we got that out of the way how about we move on to the real gennin test."

Hearing about that made Ino's eyebrow kind of twitch "real test? I thaught we were already gennin"

"Nope that test was to see who was capable of taking the real gennin test which has a fail rate of 66% any of you who fails will be sent back to the academy. Do you all think you've got what it takes?"

"Of course we are, we all made it this far why would we back down. And you better be ready to pass us all because I'm not letting any of my friends down, that's my ninja way Believe it!"

"Bold words do you other two feel that way as well?"

Ino spoke up first, "yes sensei a little while ago I would've been worried but after thinking lately I'm ready to give it my all. And there's no way I could let these two pass without someone to make them get stuff done."

Shikamaru was just laying back with a bored look on his face when he sat up and scratched his head

"I'm in too, it's really troublesome but I'm not the kind of guy to leave my friends hanging."

"I'm impressed you all pass"

All three were surprised at that

"WHAT we haven't even taken the test yet"

"Calm down Naruto the test was going to be to test your teamwork but I can see already that you guys have a basic understanding of it. So I decided to pass you all."

"Well that saves us some time from the test I actually had planned so how about you take the rest of the day off and we start tomorrow"

"Fine with me "mumbled Shikamaru from the background.

"Alright it's settled we will meet back here at ten tomorrow" and with that Asuma vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto just stood with his arms crossed, "I think he just didn't want to train us what a lazy sensei we got!"

Off at training field seven a white haired jounin sneezed while reading a book "hmm someone must be talking about me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next month team ten settled into a pattern of D rank missions and teambuilding exercises and some light skills training, never during the period though had they ever trained in any more advanced skills and Asuma had never even bothered learning what they already knew. If it wasn't for Training with the kyuubi in his days off Naruto wouldn't of even made any progress, Sasuke sometimes tagged along when he had days off from his team as well. Apparently his sensei was on the same teaching program because Naruto always herd about how lazy there Kakashi sensei was and how he preferred to read his porn than train them.

"Sensei when are you going to help us learn some cool new jutsu or awesome taijutsu or anything like that."

"Calm down Naruto there's no rush to get to anything more advanced in a while your all still fresh gennin, the most important skills for you are teamwork and the basics, when you've proven your all ready with that we will move on to more advanced stuff."

"ahh that's crap we've caught that damn cat 3 times now, and how is painting fences and doing grocery shopping for the elderly teambuilding. I know the basics are important but we work pretty well as a team already and we have all the basics down already."

"Oh I see, so you think you're all ready to move on then"

Shikamaru surprisingly was the next one to speak up. "While I hate to say it I agree with Naruto, everything doing now is just monotonous review, I don't have a problem with the simple missions but I think Ino is going to kill us if we have to keep doing teambuilding exercises every day. OWW"

"Ino calm down you don't have to hit him, it just proves him right. Ok well I can see your all ready to move on so how about a test, if you pass I will start instruction on some more advanced techniques. I have a bell that ill attach to me waist, if you three as a team can take the bell you pass. Simple as that, however if you want any chance of taking it you're going to have to come at me with intent to kill or you will never get close."

"And begi…"

"Shadow possession complete"

'Wow I didn't even see him perform that jutsu he used my own lax attitude to get the jump on me'

"Well done but you're going to have to try harder than that" and with a puff of smoke Asuma disappeared.

"Damnit a clone, ok we need to come up with a strategy there's no way we are going to be able to take that bell without all of us. While he is extremely skilled there's three of us and we have to take advantage of that so here's what we are going to do."

Meanwhile from a tree nearby Asuma stood watching the three gennin come up with a plan to beat him

'Wow already coming up with a plan, Shikamaru is a natural leader weather he wants to be lazy or not. He's extremely talented and downright brilliant there's more to him than he lets on. Wait what are they doing, oh that idiot'

Standing down in the field was Naruto alone yelling for him to come fight him? 'you've got to be kidding me all that talk about teamwork and… oh I get it this is part of their plan, such an obvious trap you couldn't help but fall for it. Well maybe I should humor them and go spring it.'

"Sensei come fight me, I don't need those other two to take you on I'm going to get that bell and then you have to teach me a new jutsu."

As if to answer him a kunai flew down narrowly missing him in the head making his eyes widen and look around for the source of the attack.

'His already famous stunts with the shadow clones isn't going to help him here. Still a decoy with a shadow clone is a good strategy let's see how it plays out.'

Landing next to the Naruto Asuma moved into a serious of basic taijutsu attacks holding back so the boy could at least make a small defense. But was being pushed back quickly having a very hard time keeping up with the man.

'He's struggling but I know that kage bunshin can only take minor damage before dispelling, maybe I should hurry it up and spring the trap. I'm kind off excited to see what they have waiting.'

Dashing in fast Asuma caught the blond haired clone in the stomach with a jab, but the puff of a dispel never came, instead he felt too hands latch onto his wrist.

"Gotcha sensei"

With that puffs of smoke went up all around him revealing rocks and other debris in the area to have been henged clones all latching onto Asuma to hold him down.

'that was pretty good using such an obvious trap one would never think that was the real one looks like they got me, maybe I should up the ante a bit.'

"_Fuuton, strong wind technique" _exhaling a blast of sharp wind knocked the original off of him and back a few feet.

"_Fuuton wind blade sphere" _starting a rotation exhaling clones started puffing out of existence as the wind cut into them dispelling them on contact

"_Shintensen No Jutsu"_

Right then the original Naruto puffed smoke revealing Ino with her hands in the form of a square created with here two forefingers and thumbs aimed right at Asuma

'Clever Naruto was never even here to begin with they left a henged Ino as the decoy Shikamaru really can throw together plans on the go. I'm going to have to look into this, back to know though Yamanakas are famous for their special mind transfer techniques but they are slow and I can dodge it. I'm proud of them but don't feel like letting them win just yet.'

"_Kagemane No Jutsu_ possession successful"

"What? Looking to his side he saw Shikamaru in a tree using the branches to extend his shadow which trailed across the ground holding their sensei"

Just then he heard the sound of a bell jingling and Ino walked around him holding the bell.

"Looks like we win sensei teehee" the Ino on the ground puffed back into Naruto and got up to go congratulate his teammates."

"Way to go you guys that worked perfectly"

'That was absurdly impressive for fresh gennin, looks like those rumors about Naruto where true. As well as how well Shikamaru did. It looks like there's more to this group than meets the eye.'

"I'm impressed you guys that was extremely well done and such excellent teamwork, Shikamaru did you come up with all that on the fly like that?"

"Mostly but Naruto actually had the idea to do the double imitation pretending to be Ino to distract you for my shadow possession."

"most impressive, but from what I saw only the two of you were involved while Ino just took the bells, the strategy worked but why did you not include everyone in the plan?"

"She was, we had a backup plan incase my shadow possession failed she was hiding nearby, we just didn't need to use it."

'Wow thinking of a backup strategy on such a complex strategy to start with, I think I'm going to have my hands full with this group.'

"ok well a deals a deal, we can start to move on to some more advanced stuff, but that can wait till tomorrow I think you guys deserve the day off so I'll see yak guys tomorrow." And with that the man disappeared with a Shunshin.

"That was awesome you guys we totally got him off-guard, you were totally right Shikamaru, people will underestimate there opponents just because there younger."

"Yeah a jounin like Asuma would never fall for that in a real fight, but he was going into a fight with three newly graduated gennin so we got him off-guard. I'm still glad Ino got the bells fast though, I don't think I can hold him in my shadow possession for more than a second or two, he tried to move right away before she got the bells and even with a little effort he almost broke it."

"Anyways we kicked ass that's for sure, how about to celebrate we go get some ramen!"

"Sorry I got to go him and tend to the deer, now that I'm a gennin my parents are making me do more, it's so troublesome."

"Oh that's all good how about you Ino"

"Oh n-no thank you I have to go hush work at my family's flower shop. I'll see you two tomorrow."

With that they all left in different directions, except Ino who just went a little was then sat to think.

'I know everything went right but I feel like I wasn't any help. Sure they had that backup plan but I think Shikamaru just threw that in so I didn't feel left out. Everybody always knew that he was way smart but just lazy. But what about Naruto, he was so amazing today, such perfect timing of the use of all those clones and even tricking Asuma with that henge of me. How did nobody ever notice anything about him, he is way too good to be as useless as everybody thaught. And he's also just a great guy to be around.'

Sitting there she just pondered things for the next few hours till she was expected home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Over the next two months Asuma continued their instruction starting with some simple chakra control exercises much to Naruto's irritation. Asuma had been amazed how the boy had shown that he could already climb trees and walk on water and with his help both Shikamaru and Ino picked up the skills quickly. Aside from some low level utility jutsu Asuma hadn't actually taught them much, but had been running them through tough simulations with a few clones he would make and a goal for them to achieve through teamwork. So by now they had a very comfortable understanding of each other's ability's and worked very well together pulling off goals that would normally be much harder with ease.

Naruto had continued training with the kyuubi but not as much recently, the kyuubi had been instructing him on more powerful chakra manipulations using both his own and the fox's chakra, such as being able to harden the chakra to shield an area from physical blows, or strengthen it in his fist and legs to increase his melee power.

The area he had the most progress in though was seals, over the last two months he had diverted away from more combat related seals and branched out into a couple of areas. Probably his biggest achievement where his gravity seals and resistance seals, after finding some old scrolls in the konoha archives he had devised a seal that would multiply gravity's effect on his body. By applying a seal of the multiplier to his body it would add that many times of gravity to his body. So on his chest was the kanji for two written witch meant that his body his body was under twice the effect of normal gravity effectively doubling its weight. So with twice the weight to move just living was a workout for his body. The next set of seals where resistance seals which acted like a force that held him back, he like to think of it as whenever he moved the space he left would be filled with suction pulling him back. So any movement he did was met with resistance on a similar level as the gravity seals and was set up in the same way as the gravity, also showing a kanji for two on the opposite side of his chest.

Gravity for strength training and resistance for speed that was the idea behind the split system. And always training with his team under doubled gravity and resistance kept him on a more equal level with the team. Witch actually raised the teamwork level, it's hard to work well together if two thirds of the team is a weak link.

He had also introduced the seals to Shikamaru and Ino. Ino surprisingly jumped on the opportunity and was currently wearing both at a 150 percent of regular. Shikamaru wanted nothing to do with them calling them troublesome. But Ino pestered him enough until he agreed to use them although at a miner 120 percent. Anything higher than that was too troublesome for him.

All in all Asuma was incredibly proud of all of their advancements despite being unaware of the seals so even with them on they were improving. Shikamaru shadow abilities were far stronger now being able to behind even Asuma for a good 10 seconds before he was able to break the hold.

Ino began Basic Genjutsu study and took to it like a natural, as well as her taijutsu improving, she was not good enough to beat most people that had good taijutsu but it was far better than in the beginning when it was pitiful at best.

And Asuma didn't even have expectations for Naruto anymore, every time he set some for the boy it turned out he was already three steps past it. At the rate he was going it be any time now before he would have to introduce him to elemental affinity's just so the boy could continue improving.

What most people didn't know was that when any of the other gennin were released from training most would relax, and maybe on off days or something would then train. But Naruto everyday still visited his spot near the forest of death to continue his kage bunshin training and training with the kyuubi.

Not even his teammates knew about the additional training the only person who did was unexpected as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Flashback 1 month ago

Naruto was in his training spot working on a chakra manipulation that he could form on his hands to create purely chakra based weapons like spiked knuckles or trench knives very similar to his sensei's.

"Gah I almost got it that time, man focusing it enough to sharpen it is a real pain"

**Yes but look at the potential behind this, while not only being able to manage pure physical forms off chakra in your hands even if you are disarmed you will have a blade or weapon handy. And not only that but if you use my chakra it will be much more devastating than a regular weapon and even be able to cut through most standard weapons.**

'I know I wasn't doubting it, I've long since learned better than to doubt you. As irritating as you are I got tired of saying good point after every other thing you said.'

**Bout time brat**

'It's just that I can manage the general shape it's just pressing the chakra thin enough to cut effect…

But before he could finish a kunai whizzed past his face drawing a tiny bit of blood.

"So what do I owe this visit to my patch of forest from such a fine young gentleman?"

Despite the nice words Naruto couldn't help but shudder at the tone of the voice, he didn't know whether he was being seduced or threatened it was a really creepy tone.

Turning to look he didn't really expect to see what he did, there in the tree was a woman wearing not much more than a mesh body stocking with a skirt and bra. She had dark purple hair in a spiked fanned ponytail and was wearing a tan trench coat that somehow despite being so long didn't help at all where her modesty was concerned.

"Uhm do I know you lady?"

Jumping off the tree she landed behind Naruto and spun leaning both her arms on Naruto's shoulders from behind.

"Nope but if you as entertaining as I hope you soon will." With that she leaned up and gently licked the blood from his cheek.

"Mmmm young and scared such a tasty combo."

By now Naruto was really weirded out.

"Uhm lady who the hell are you, you crazy half naked blood licking old woman."

It dawned on him too late that that was probably not a smart thing to say on his part. What sounded like a hiss from a snake a few seconds later helped reassure him off that, and also reassured him that running like hell was also a good idea.

Anybody that happened to be on a stroll near the forest of death that day would have heard screams coming echoing. One in pain and yelling curses at someone how she was a crazy snake bitch. The other at the boy for calling her an old woman and that she was going to show him just how much of a snake bitch she was.

Over the next month the woman who he later learned was named Anko dropped in on him a couple times. For some reason Naruto didn't understand Anko had taken an interest in him, weather he was happy to have someone interested in him or weather he was scared for the exact same reason he couldn't decide yet. At first she had offered to help him train, jumping on another source to learn from he went for it. But when it came time for him to ask what she wanted in return he wasn't too fond of the answer.

Aside from her making him buy dango for her after their training the other form of payment she accepted mid training. And that was enjoying scaring the living piss out of Naruto, instead of what he would consider training her version involved chasing him around trying to feed him to snakes. He was terrified to find out what would happen if he ever let one actually get ahold of him.

Naruto now shivered at thaught of future training sessions with Anko but couldn't deny the results from it. The style of pass or die that she enforced meant you had to learn quickly and he was already noticing that his natural instincts and battle experience were both growing fast due to Ankos training being more similar to live combat where his goal was more to survive than just simple sparring.

Sasuke still dropped in from time to time, he wasn't slacking on his end of training either. He was now up to par in speed with Naruto with his gravity and resistance seals on. Not that the Uchiha was aware of them existing. And was also much more proficient with his Katon jutsu's. One of the most impressive things though where his chakra reserves. Thanks to his stubborn outlook on being able to use kage bunshin and not let Naruto pull ahead he was up to being able to create 10 clones and still have enough in him to fight whereas when he started three to four of them would exhaust him. He had long since come to terms that he would never be able to use them as freely as Naruto but a small slice was better than none. Especially when he learned about the training method with them, not being able to utilize them mass scale but he could run about three clones on drills while he trained himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Then about a month later four months after graduating as gennin Asuma decided that it was finally time to step it up with his squad.

"Alright over the last few months ive become extremely proud of you guys as a squad, not only do you perform any teamwork drills like old squads that have been together for years you've also learned everything I've taught with ease. So therefore I'm breaking out of the normal and showing you guys something typically more advanced than gennin's are exposed to."

'maybe this will actually get Naruto to slow down, I can't keep up with that kid everything I come up with for him to work on he finishes in half the time I expected.'

"We are going to be discovering your elemental affinities, normally this is withheld till chunin rank but due to all of you being ahead and having supreme chakra control already I feel you will all be able to pull it off"

"This sounds like it's going to be troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru

"Oh come on shika this sounds like it's going to be awesome don't you want to find out what element you are?"

"No, that means more work for me"

"You really are the laziest ninja of all time Shikamaru"

"It'd be troublesome to argue with you about that."

"My point exactly."

"Hmm" was all the lazy kid responded as he just lay back and dozed off to the clouds.

"Shikamaru wake up Damnit, I need you to be with the other two on this"

"Fine I'm paying attention" he responded sitting up with a bored look on his face.

"ok as you all know there are five basic elements, Wind or Fuuton style, Fire or Katon style, Water also known as Suiton, Earth or Doton style and last Lightning which is known as Raiton. It is important to not only know about the element that you take an affinity after but all the others as well. Because forever element it has an advantage and a disadvantage over another one and knowing what is strong and weak against what is vital.

Wind is strong against lightning but weak against fire

Fire is weak against water but strong against air

Water is weak against lightning but strong against fire

Lightning is strong against earth but weak against wind

And earth is strong against water but weak against lightning.

So now we are going to find out which one each of you belong to."

Reaching inside his vest Asuma produced three regular looking pieces of paper.

"Ok these are the chakra affinity tests, just channel some of your chakra into the paper and they will respond accordingly. For air the will crease split in two, fire will singe it, water will make it damp, earth will turn it to dust, and lightning will wrinkle it.

Ino your first up"

Grabbing the paper she channeled some chakra into it and it darkened and started to drip a little bit of water.

"Alright looks like Ino has water style chakra affinity. I know the basic drills and can give you some pointers but I'm not water myself so you will have to find someone else to instruct you. Konaha does have some water users but not many proficient ones, the best that comes to my mind is Kakashi Hatake my fellow jounin but good luck getting him to go out of his way to train you.

Shikamaru your next" Asuma handed over the paper which upon touching Shikamaru did something surprising, the paper crumpled and then dissolved to dirt.

"Wow Shikamaru has a duel affinity, it's not that unusual but definitely a rare trait to have two natural affinities. Looks like it's going to be lightning and earth for you, luckily while I'm not proficient at it I have a basic understanding of Doton, but once again lightning is not a common element in konoha, and once again the only person that comes to mind is Kakashi, I may have to talk him into giving you guys some lessons until you can practice on your own.

Alright and to finish it up the loudmouth is last."

"Alright I'm up. Wait who you are calling a loudmouth I'll tell you what

'Why do I even "and another thing I'm not nearly as loud as" instigate him like this I know he's "she can be a really big loudmouth not me" never going to shut up.'

"Naruto shut up or do you not want to take the test."

"Sorry sensei I want to take it"

"Good" and with a nod Asuma handed over the paper.

"Alright so just channel chakra well here goes nothing."

At first the paper just split in two

'Ahh a wind style, at least I can personally train one of them, I thaught they were all going to dodge my affinity's.'

But as soon as the papers split both halves changed, the left burnt to a crisp and the right got damp.

'wow a triple affinity, that's almost unheard of the only other ninja in the village to be able to easily work three affinities is Kakashi and he can run four, but that's because of his sharingan training. He only had two to begin with.'

"Wow impressive Naruto, it's extremely rare to have three affinities."

"It's cause I'm just awesome huh Asuma sensei" said Naruto grinning like an idiot.

"Cool your head it's going to take a lot of training before you can control all three elements. At least I can help you with wind and fire and you're really lucky I'm your sensei. As it stands I am the only currently standing konoha ninja with wind affinity, it's a really rare affinity in the land of fire.

"Ok I'm going to introduce you all to the first step of elemental training. Shikamaru your primary is lightning and we will start with that, it was the first to show itself if your paper and so therefore the dominant element. And Naruto same goes for you with wind. Now I want you all to go a gather a handful of leaves. And when you return I will give you the first exercise."

After a minute all three had gathered a good amount of leaves and were all back with Asuma.

"Alright so what this is going to involve is focusing the pure aspect behind your element into your chakra and into the leaf. Ino let's start with you, since you are water you are going to need to focus with brown leaves, your goal is to focus your chakra to become wet and transfer it into the leaf. Shikamaru lightning chakra revolves around vibrations at high speeds to pierce, you're going to want to think of that and have your chakra wrinkle the leaf similarly to the test paper. And Naruto with wind the focus is on being sharp and cutting. Focus your chakra into a fine blade and cut the leaf in half."

"Sensei I have a question first though" said Naruto

"Why do we need to go through this elemental training people like Sasuke can already use Katon techniques and he hasn't received any elemental training."

"good question, and there's a good answer to go with it, as long as you have the ability to use a type of chakra lower level and simpler jutsu can be performed without any formal elemental training. But after training in that element all your jutsu will be more powerful, as well as with a greater mastery over it the more powerful and complicated techniques you can use. And with enough training even come up with your own techniques and unique jutsu."

"Awesome I can't wait to master my elements, then I can create a kickass jutsu"

"also since you and Shikamaru have multiple affinities, and with enough training Ino could become able to use an additional element if you have enough mastery in multiple elements you can combine the nature chakra into powerful combo techniques similar to how a kekkei genkai but it will be a different result depending on what you actually want and train to accomplish.

Basically getting a good grasp on your natural affinity is vital for any Shinobi. And mastering elemental affinities is a must for any ninja that wants to excel in the use of ninjutsu.

"Uhhh sensei?"

"Yes Naruto what is it"

"My leafs cut in half"

"What!" looking over Asuma just saw the blonde scratching the back of his head, and in his other hand was the leaf split cleanly in two'

**It's a good thing we have already done a nearly identical training already when you were working on chakra manipulation to create weaponry. The make it sharp part was the hardest step for you.**

'Yeah no kidding, and take a look at Asuma face looks like he's about to drop a load. It can't be that surprising that I can do this already can it?'

"That's amazing Naruto how did you accomplish it so quickly"

"Uhh guess I'm just a natural heh heh" 'crap I don't want him catching on to my other training it's still kind of my own secret.

"Well great job unfortunately we need a waterfall for your next training step so for now how about you move onto another element to get the basics down. The Doton exercise is drying out the leaf and you herd the Suiton explanation when I told Ino. If you master them as easily as wind both shouldn't so with that you guys should be good for a few days, how about I give you guys the next week to work on this. And then after that we will continue our missions and training once you've finished this exercise."

Turning around as if to walk away Asuma just vanished is puff of smoke

"Man I've really got to learn Shunshin it looks so cool"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alright longest chapter yet just breaking 6k words. I know that's not that long but for me that's impressive. _

_I know im kinda taking a while to develop my story but hey im not in a hurry and If it takes me 200 chapters to finish so be it. But in the meantime im gonna go at my own damn pace haha_

_Once again thanks to everyone that has dropped a review. And to all of you who didn't, get your ass in gear and go leave one. There my lifeblood when it comes to writing. I need them I feed off them._

_So once again thanks too everyone whos read my story this far signing off DeadMau37_


End file.
